Love is Stronger than Steel
by LadyChrisA
Summary: He is Himura Battousai - immortal Slayer. For 200 years he has hunted and killed, always alone. Yet when he resuces a young woman from danger has he found the answer to his curse?
1. Chapter One

AN: *sigh!* As much as I would like to own such a delicious hunk of man. I don't own Kenshin/Battousai or any other of the Kenshin-gumi. They belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki (damn him!) ^-* Ah well.  
  
Anyhoo, welcome to the new and hopefully much improved chapters 1 &2 now combined into one chapter for your easy reading pleasure - - - kick back and enjoy. ^-^  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen we will be landing shortly, please remember, all cell phones and electronic devices must be turned off."  
Battousai smiled slightly, of all the marvels the Twentieth Century had produced, airplanes were his favorite. He often wondered what it would be like to learn to fly one, to ride the skies, to be free. He gave a sharp shake of his head and immediately clamped down on that line of thinking. Freedom had no place in his life. It never had. He was almost grateful for the distraction of the plan taxiing to a halt. With a quick, cat-like movement he swung his carry-on over his shoulder and made his way to the exit.  
"Have a nice day Battousai-san" The cute young flight attendant smiled shyly at him.  
"Thank you." He replied and smiled back at her, allowing a little heat to reach his eyes. He smiled a little wider as she jumped and blushed.  
Feeling better and a bit more smug, he made his way through the concourse. As he approached the security checkpoint, he reached into his black leather jacket to pull out his lethal weapon license. The license, which proclaimed him an internationally sanctioned bounty hunter and Slayer, was the only way he was allowed to carry his katana and 9-mm in public. He handed the license to the young security guard, watching the guard's eyes widen as he read the name on the card. That was another perk of the times, news coverage of some of his more sensational hunts had led him to become a rather infamous figure among his home population of Japan. The Legendary Slayer was what they called him when he consented to be interviewed. He smirked to himself. One could almost hear the capital letters in the name when the news media proclaimed the title.  
"Welcome home Battousai-san." The license was handed swiftly back and his carry-on bag was ignored.  
Battousai merely nodded his head in acknowledgement and continued through the concourse. Sometimes he missed the "old" days when he had first become the Hittokiri Battousai. Things were much simpler then. One did not need a "license" to carry a weapon, nor did one need a "warrant" when someone or something needed killing. He sighed; yes, things had been much simpler before the arrival of the Twentieth Century.  
Alone with his thoughts, he strode to where he had left his car these many long months. In only a matter of moments he had his carry-on bag stashed in the trunk and his katana in the passenger seat next to him. He drove with only one thought in mind. It was good to be home  
  
*  
  
Kamiya Kaoru leaned her head against the window, watching the rain slide down the panes of glass. Tears welled again in her blue eyes, but she wiped them away. It wouldn't do for her secretary to walk in and see her bawling. The CEO of a multinational corporation did not cry. Kaoru drew in a deep breath, struggling to regain her composure. She wanted so badly to be home and out of this stifling business suit, to be home and under the covers where she could hide from her sorrow  
"There is no shame in expressing your grief, but do not let it rule you." Her father had said to her as he had fought his losing battle with cancer.  
"How?" She whispered. "How can I do that when I am so alone?"  
The falling rain gave her no answer; the dark gray sky offered no comfort. There was no one left to comfort her. She had been six years old when her mother had died. She had been too young to understand what was wrong, yet old enough to realize something bad was happening. Kaoru could still remember the pain of realizing her dear mother would never waken. She would never open her blue eyes again, no matter how much Kaoru had pleaded with her. Now at 21, it was her father who she could no longer waken with her pleadings for him to stay.  
"Kaoru?" A masculine voice called her name and she was grateful it was not her secretary.  
She turned away from the window to face one of her closest friends. To look at him one would never believe that Sagara Sanouske had been a street punk from the wrong side of the tracks. Dressed in an expensive business suit he looked every inch the vice-president of a multinational corporation. The only thing that didn't quite fit in with the image was his hair, a little longer than was currently appropriate and spiked straight up. She smiled a bit. *He looks like he slept wrong on his hair again.* Kaoru thought to herself.  
"Yes, Sano?"  
"Am I bothering you?"  
"Not at all. I was just thinking.."  
"Of you father?" He walked over to her desk, his face full of sorrow. "I miss him too, Kaoru-chan."  
The gentleness in his voice almost brought the tears again. "Ahh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."  
"It's okay." She took a deep breath. It had been a month since his passing and if she tried hard enough she could push the sorrow just out of reach. "Did you need me for something?"  
"Yes. As much as I hate to, I wanted to remind you of the Board meeting next week. I think it would be a good idea to go over the stock reports and the research reports. You know there are elements on the Board who don't approve of a young woman running a multi-national company. If we show the old fogies that you are excellently prepared and more informed than they are, then I think we can squash any doubters."  
"Thanks, you're right. Can you get me those reports tomorrow?"  
"Definitely."  
  
Kaoru nodded. She turned back to the window as Sanouske walked back to his own office. The anger his word brought helped to push the pain back further. She clenched her fists tightly, those stupid old men. The Board of Directors was made up of seven men and one woman, all her father's age or older, and sometimes were as hide-bound as a stick of wood. He cobalt eyes snapped with fire. She was Kamiya's daughter and even though she may be only 21, she was more qualified to run her father's company then any of those old fools.  
  
*  
  
The bar was smoky and dimly lit. In a far corner a cloaked and hooded figure sat alone, one slender hand tapping an impatient rhythm on the table. After a few moments a young man sat down opposite the figure. He was not Japanese, his shaggy blond hair and cold green eyes proclaimed him a Westerner.  
"It's about time you arrived." The voice speaking from the depths of the hood was neither male nor female and carefully neutral.  
The blond shrugged. "Traffic is hell in Tokyo."  
"That is neither here nor there. You are the Wolf, I presume?"  
"I am," and he frowned. The aura from the hooded figure was not one that he recognized. "And you are?"  
"My name is unimportant. I was told you would be able to help me with my 'problem'?"  
"Ahhh." Wolf smiled slowly, and with greater intelligence than the hooded figure would have given him credit for asked. "Why me? Why a werewolf and not an ordinary human?"  
"Because this will be a difficult kill."  
"Who?"  
"Kamiya Karou."  
  
*  
  
Cars were Battousai's second favorite thing about the Twentieth Century. He had discovered that he enjoyed the feeling of complete control driving had given him, not to mention the speed these machines were capable of. His current was a black Lamborghini.  
With a skill that was as natural as breathing, Battousai negotiated the crowded streets of Tokyo. His penthouse was located in one of the best sections of the city and even had its own parking garage. He pulled the Lamborghini into its accustomed parking spot and got out, making sure to fasten his katana in its usual position on his hip. As he slung his carry- on over his shoulder, movement to his right caught his eye. Turning, he spied a tall man with spiky brown hair exiting the elevators.  
Feeling Battousai's gaze, Sanouske looked up to meet a pair of hard amber eyes. He felt his own widen in surprise. They were close enough to speak.  
"Kenshin! It's been a long time."  
"Hai." It had been almost twenty years ago when Battousai had inadvertently rescued a small boy intent on getting revenge against the vampires that had killed his sister. To Battousai's surprise, he had taken a liking to the boy. He had allowed the young Sano to accompany him as he hunted down the vampires and afterward set the now orphaned boy up with the family who had hired him. "How have you been?" Sanouske asked.  
"Well enough thank you." Battousai did not miss the excellent cut of Sanouske's suit. "It seems you have done well for yourself."  
"Yeah, pretty good for a kid from the streets, huh? Hey, you wanna get together sometime and catch up?" Sanouske could see the tiredness in those amber eyes.  
Battousai nodded. He accepted the small business card that was handed to him. "I would enjoy that. I have been too much alone as of late."  
"Then call me after you've settled." Sanouske said before turning to continue on his way.  
Battousai looked down at the card and felt his eyes widen a bit. It read:  
  
Sagara Sanouske  
Vice President  
Kamiya Corporation  
  
It seemed Sanouske had indeed done very well for himself. With a small smile, Battousai walked to the elevator and hit the penthouse button. As the elevator slipped upward, he found himself looking forward to the peace and quiet. To say these past few months had been difficult was an understatement. The white on white of the hallway offered an emptiness he found oddly comforting after the chaos of his most recent mission. He unlocked his door and stepped inside. The interior was dark and sparsely furnished. He was there so little he did not feel the need for any elaborate decoration. A sofa, a few chairs, a dining room table were all he needed. He laid his blade reverently on the shrine by the door and dropped his bag on to the carpet.  
His thoughts flicked back to Sanouske and he had to admit it had been a bit of a shock. The picture he held in his mind was of Sanouske as a gawky teenager, not this self-possessed, successful man. Yet why was he surprised? It had happened so many times before as those he knew grew older and older while he remained forever the same. For a moment he was seized by a rage so great it stole his breath away. Yet it was an impotent rage, for the one who had done this to him was long turned to dust and ash. She had cursed him two hundred years ago and he still raged at the cruelty of it all. Then he could do nothing but remember.  
It was the Bakumatsu and he, Himura Kenshin, was the Hittokiri Battousai. The Manslayer. He killed without care, without remorse, ruthlessly burying the part of himself that cried out for mercy. He was the Ishin Shishi's ultimate weapon in their bid for control.  
For six months the Shinsengumi seemed to be able to predict where and when they would strike. A thorough search of the ranks revealed the spy, Shinoki, but he disappeared before he could be brought to justice. Battousai had been ordered to find him and kill him. It had not been easy, but in the end he had found the man.  
"Nooo." He groaned; he did not want to remember anymore, but the memory had seized him and would not let go.  
The penthouse vanished and he was once again standing outside the small hut. By the sound of his voice, Battousai knew Shinoki was inside. A woman's voice could be heard in counterpoint.  
With one brutal kick the door shattered inward, and it was then he realized why it had been so difficult to track the man. Symbols were hung everywhere and a heavy aura of magic centered on the woman. She was a witch and had been hiding her man with magic.  
"Magic will not help you now," he growled, his eyes burning amber, his katana gleaming.  
He screamed at his past self to stop, to not walk forward, but walk forward he did, sword poised and ready.  
"Will you not defend yourself?" His past self asked, scornful of the man cowering on the ground.  
"Leave us alone, Battousai!" The woman stood tall before him, her green eyes flashing. "I will not let you harm him!"  
"Your magic means nothing to me. Shinoki is marked for death."  
"You will not harm him!" The woman repeated and stepped toward the Battousai.  
"Lichia, no. Don't threaten him." Shinoki pleaded. In that slender moment of distraction, he turned his head to look at the marked man, only to feel the sting of a knife skim his cheek. He growled deep in his throat and swung those blazing amber eyes back to the witch. She held a second throwing knife. Moving with lightening speed, Battousai knocked her to the floor. He followed the move with a downward strike, slicing the man's head cleanly from his neck. Battousai paused for only a moment and in that pausing was trapped. He watched the woman struggle to her feet, her expression flitting from shock to horror to grief to rage.  
"RUN!" He screamed to his past self.  
It was too late. He was caught in the spell the witch was weaving, caught by the fire in her green eyes. He felt the magic shriek along his skin like glass, imprisoning him.  
"I curse you Himura Kenshin, Hittokiri Battousai! Never shall you die, never shall you age until you learn that love is greater than steel!"  
With a cry he ripped himself from the past to fall to his hands and knees on the floor. His breath came in ragged gasps. It had been long since he had been caught by the memory of that moment, the moment his life had been torn apart. At the time he had scoffed at her curse, but as the people around him aged and died while he remained ever unchanging, he had no choice but to believe. He had spent many years searching for someone who could lift the curse, but even the strongest of witches shook their head in denial. He was well and truly cursed.  
  
*  
  
Kaoru was having trouble sleeping, not that that was anything new. She tossed the covers from her western style bed and got to her feet. An English friend of her father's had once commented that warm milk always helped him to sleep, maybe it would help her. It was too hot for a robe so she walked toward the kitchen in only a thin nightgown. She was halfway across the living room when the soft sound of glass falling caught her ear. Kaoru stiffened in alarm. It had come from the bathroom. Glad she was in bare feet, she slipped silently to where her bokken stood. Gripping it tightly, she made her way to the bathroom. Her heart thudded in her chest.  
There was silence beyond the bathroom door and in that silence her breathing seemed unnaturally loud. Using her bokken, she pushed the door back and stepped just inside the room. Her hand searched for the light switch. There was a soft click and the room was drenched in light. She gasped at the broken and now open window before her, but the bathroom was empty. Someone was in the penthouse.  
She turned desperate to get to the phone, when a blur of movement caught her eye. Kaoru looked up just in time to see a large, furred shape hurling at her from her right. Instinct alone save her as with all her strength she brought her bokken up into a defensive strike. The werewolf howled in pain and dropped to all fours on the floor. She wasn't about to give is a second chance and sprinted for the living room.  
*Almost there.* She thought, her hand stretched out to grab the phone, but she just wasn't fast enough. The impact of the werewolf's body drove the air from her lungs and she fell to the floor, her bokken skidding out of her and out of her reach. At the feel of hot breath on her neck, she screamed, screamed as loud a she could. Something grabbed her hair and slammed her head into the tile floor. Sparks exploded across her vision. She groaned fighting back the blackness, struggling to get free from the heavy body on top of her. The growling was right in her ear, her heart pounded louder. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard a door being smashed open, and then there was silence.  
"If you want to live, let her go and leave now." The voice was definitely male.  
The werewolf howled and sudden she was free. Kaoru heard the sound of fighting and the werewolf's cries of pain, but try as she might, she couldn't seem to lift her head. There was a great crash of glass and then silence again.  
Slowly she rolled onto her side, but with her head spinning in endless circles, that was as far as she could get. A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped. It helped her to sit up and Kaoru looked up at her rescuer to find herself staring into a pair of gleaming golden eyes.  
  
*  
  
High above the city, Battousai sat perilously close to the edge of the tiny patio wall, meditating, trying to clear his mind of the memories. This high the sounds of the city nearly vanished in the soft moan of the wind winding its way between the high-rises. Suddenly, that same wind brought the softest sound of nails scrapping on concrete. He cocked his head to catch the sound again, but there was only the wind sighing and the gentle rustle of leaves from the plants decorating the other patios. He frowned. Something wasn't right. A shadow moved unexpectedly along the balcony next to him. He watched it disappear in the darker shadows of the building itself. The sharp sound of breaking glass brought him off the ledge and over to the low dividing wall, waiting. There was no sound for a moment, then suddenly, running footsteps, the howl of a werewolf, a crash and a woman's scream. It was not the woman's scream, but the howl of the werewolf that set his feet in motion. Quicker than thought, he was in the hallway before her door, katana in his hands. With one swift kick the door flew inward, and he stepped inside to see a huge, shaggy, gray werewolf slam the woman's head into the floor.  
"If you want to live, let her go and leave now." Was all he said.  
Battousai was unsurprised when the werewolf leapt at him. They were all the same. Two centuries of training and a gift of god-like speed allowed him to avoid the werewolf's initial rush. His sword sang as it sliced deep into the beast's side. The werewolf howled in outrage and swung around to face him, yellow eyes burning. Again the werewolf lunged and again Battousai slid effortlessly out of its way. The hittokiri struck hard and blood blossomed along the beast's other side. With another howl it leaped away from him to crash through the sliding glass doors and into the night.  
Battousai cleaned his blade against the couch before sheathing it. He turned to leave, but a quite groan caught his attention. He had almost forgotten the woman. With a sigh, he turned back and walked to where she lay, feebly trying to rise. She was a tiny thing, so slender. Black hair fell like a waterfall of silk over her shoulders, hiding her face. Taking her shoulder in a light grasp, he felt her jump in surprise. Ignoring her surprise, he helped her to sit up. She looked up at him and the world stopped for one long heartbeat. Her skin was exquisite porcelain; her lips the deepest of rubies, but it was her eyes that caught and held him. A brilliant blue, full of unguarded innocence, they beckoned to him as nothing ever had. In two hundred years he had been with more beautiful women than he cared to remember, but here was someone who eclipsed them all. He could think of only one thing: +Mine.+ *  
  
Kaoru gasped. His eyes above her drove all thought from her mind. He was every fantasy she had ever had come to life. His flame red hair flickered in the breeze with a life of its own. The shadowy light highlighted the cross-shaped scar on his cheek, giving him a rakish, wild look.  
"Wh-wh-who are you?" She managed to squeak.  
"I am Himura Battousai, and you are?" His voice vibrated along her skin.  
"K-Kamiya Kaoru." Her voice grew a bit steadier. "Thank you. Thank you, you saved my life."  
He merely nodded. Kaoru felt she should be on her feet and struggled to rise. His hand slid slowly from her shoulder to her elbow as he helped her to stand. Kaoru wasn't sure if the weakness and dizziness she felt was from his nearness or the blow to her head. She looked up at him to again express her thanks when suddenly she found her vision fading into blackness.  
  
*  
  
Battousai caught her easily as she sagged into unconsciousness. He noticed the darkness of a bruise blossoming on her forehead and frowned. She was going to need medical attention. With unconscious ease, he swung her up into his arms. A part of him was surprised and pleased at how nicely she fit into his arms. He carried her to the couch and laid her down. Without taking his eyes from her still form he picked up the cell phone on the table beside him and dialed the front desk.  
"Yes, there's been a break-in. Miss Kaoru will need medical attention. My name? Himura Battousai."  
He waited until he could hear the sirens approach before rising lithely to his feet. He laid a possessive hand along her cheek, smiling as she sighed.  
"I will see you again, Kamiya Kaoru."  
He left, not by the door, but by the shattered sliding glass doors. In one smooth motion he leaped to stand on the patio ledge, balancing above the city. The wind whipped his hair around his head as he scented the night. What was a rouge werewolf doing breaking into this particular penthouse? His mind, made suspicious from years of hunting the paranormal, wondered if perhaps the werewolf had been sent to kill this young woman. Kamiya. Could it be she was related somehow to the Kamiya Corporation that Sanouske worked for? It was a puzzle he wished to learn more about and with another graceful leap he was on his own tiny patio. Battousai strode inside and across the living room to the phone.  
"Sanouske." Sano's voice was blurred with sleep.  
"Do you know a Kamiya Kaoru?"  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes, now do you know a Kamiya Kaoru?"  
"I do. She's my boss. Why?"  
"She was attacked in her penthouse tonight. Do you know anyone who might want to kill her?"  
There was silence on the other end of the phone. Battousai could almost smell his fear.  
"What!?"  
"She was attacked by werewolf tonight. I believe she is being taken to the hospital as we speak. Do you know who might be behind this?"  
"N-n-no. I mean she's now the head of the Kamiya Corporation after the death of her father, but they had no enemies that I know of."  
"Hmmmm." He made a quick decision. "I doubt this was simply a random attack. And if it was not, then when one sends a werewolf to kill they are very serious. I will find out what I can and let you know."  
Battousai ignored Sanouske's spluttering on the other end of the phone and hung up. He smiled coldly. This would be an intruiging challenge, and he was never one to ignore a challenge.  
  
On an end note I'd like to thank BR for beta-reading and extremely helpful suggestions. *sends many cookies and other goodie to BR* If you enjoyed the new version let me know and if you want more just click the little review button. ^-^ 


	2. Chapter Two

AN: Well, here we are again. ^-^ Thanks for being patient while I re- write "Love is.." I truly appreciate it. Read on and enjoy. tho don't forget to drop me a line and let me know what you think. *-^  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Her head ached almost unbearably and Kaoru groaned in quiet complaint. Why did her head ache so. badly? The werewolf! She bolted upright with a cry, barely registering the impersonal hospital room she lay in.  
"Kaoru-chan, it's all right. You're safe." Sanouske's voice and arms surrounded her.  
"Sanouske." She cried as she realized the full impact of what had happened the night before.  
"I know; it's okay. It's okay."  
He rocked her gently back forth as she cried into his shoulder. His eyes narrowed with anger at the trauma she had been through. She was the sister he had never thought he would have again. He would not lose her as he had lost Tomoe.  
"Battousai." She whispered, remembering the gleaming amber eyes and the touch of his hand on her skin.  
"Yes, he was the one who saved you. He called me last night after you were attacked."  
"I know, but Sano," she looked up at him, puzzled. "How do you know him?"  
Any answer he could have given her was interrupted by the arrival of the doctor. "Excellent, you're awake. How are you feeling this morning?"  
"My head is killing me."  
The doctor smiled as she stood next to the bed. "Well, that's to be expected with a concussion. You are a fortunate young woman. Neither the x-rays nor the CAT scan showed any serious damage."  
"That's because she has the Kamiya hard head." Sanouske joked.  
Kaoru smacked his arm. "Not funny."  
The doctor smiled dutifully at the joke and then waved Sanouske back from the bed. All conversation ceased as she performed a few cursory examinations, before looking seriously at her patient.  
"I'd like to keep you here for one more night, just to be safe. Okay?"  
Kaoru frowned. "Sano?"  
"It's for the best, you really took a blow to the head. I'll keep you posted about Kamiya Corp."  
"I don't have a choice do I?"  
"Not really. I'll have one of the nurses come by with a pain killer for you in just a moment." The doctor walked out of the room.  
Ignoring the pounding in her head, Kaoru turned back to Sanouske. "Now, how do you know the Battousai?"  
"It's a long story."  
"Duh, I'm not going anywhere." Kaoru crossed her arms over her chest and pinned him with her intense blue eyes.  
He sighed and held up his hands.  
"All right, all right. You know my parents died when I was very young and my older sister, Tomoe, raised me. She was everything to me." A shadow of pain flitted over his face and Kaoru's heart sobbed once, knowing exactly what that pain felt like. "We never lived in a great neighborhood, but it was a good place. At least it was until the vampire clan moved in. When Tomoe refused their advances, they killed her." He was silent for a long moment. "Needless to say, at ten years old, I was going to kill them all. The only thing that saved me from getting myself killed was that Battousai was hunting them. He saved my life and then let me tag along as he destroyed the entire clan."  
"He let you tag along?"  
  
Sanouske smiled ironically. "Yep. Believe it or not the legendary killer took a liking to me for some reason. In fact after the clan had been destroyed he actually set me up to live with the couple who had hired him."  
"Really?"  
"Floored me too at the time. Of course after I was settled in I began to see less and less of him. I think I was around thirteen when he last came to see me. I ran into him yesterday as I was leaving your penthouse. It seems he lives right next door."  
"I guess that's why he was there so quickly." Kaoru found the thought of Battousai living next door both alarming and intriguing. She frowned. "Of all the apartment buildings in Tokyo, why did it have to be mine?"  
"That's what we'd like to know as well."  
They both turned to see an older gentleman standing in the doorway. Sanouske rose as he stepped into the room.  
"Police Commissioner Uramura." Sanouske introduced the man to Kaoru.  
"Are you up for some questions Miss Kaoru?"  
She nodded.  
"What do you remember?" His voice was firm, but not unkind.  
"Well, it was about eleven-thirty or twelve and I couldn't sleep, so I got up to get something to drink. I was about halfway to the kitchen when I heard the sound of falling glass. It sounded like it had come from the bathroom. I grabbed my bokken and went to see what it was." She stopped for a moment, angered a bit by the disapproval on his face. "I know I probably should have called security, but I live in a penthouse of a huge apartment building. I thought the chances of someone actually breaking in were pretty slim."  
"Yes, well, we can take you to task for that later. What else do you remember."  
  
"I pushed open the bathroom door and flipped the light switch. There was glass on the floor and the window was wide open. At that point I knew I had to call security. When I went to get the phone," she paused, shuddering as she remembered the huge wolf leaping at her, muzzle parted in a feral grin. She shook herself. "That's when the werewolf attacked me. I managed to stun it for a second with my bokken, and tried to get to the phone. I knew I wasn't going to make it, and I got slammed. I screamed and he cracked my head on the floor. That was when I heard the door crash in and his voice. The werewolf went to attack Battousai and that's the last I remember." She wasn't about to share the feelings she had when she had looked into those gleaming golden eyes. +No, that's between me, myself, and I,+ she thought  
"Hmmm. I will tell you that Mr. Sagra here told us nothing is missing from your penthouse from what he could see, but that doesn't necessarily mean robbery was not the reason it was there." The police commissioner looked very seriously at her. "I hate to ask you this, but since you are now CEO of the Kamiya Corporation, does your family have any enemies that you know of?"  
She stared at the Commissioner in open-mouthed shock. The thought that someone might want her dead had never crossed her mind. "N-n-no, should I?"  
He chuckled and patted her arm in reassurance. "No, not at all." He turned his attention to Sanouske, who shocked expression let Uramura know he had struck a nerve with the young man. "May I speak with you in the hallway please/"  
Kaoru frowned. "Hey, don't leave me out of this."  
"I just need to review Sanouske's statement." The Commissioner said and grinned affably as the nurse appeared with her medicine. "Besides, you look as though you need your rest more than you need to listen to me speak with your friend."  
Kaoru nodded, still suspicious, but accepted the painkillers from the nurse. She watched the two men speak as the medicine slipped through her, sliding her into dreams of golden eyes and fiery red hair.  
  
*  
  
"What did you want to speak with me about?" Sanouske asked as the two men stood outside Kaoru's door.  
"What are you hiding from her? You know as well as I do, the Lupa clans in Japan are not into criminal activity."  
"What do you mean?" He was stalling and they both knew it.  
"I'm saying that a werewolf breaking in and attacking a young woman is highly irregular, especially when there are no legally declared werewolves visiting Japan at the moment. So I will ask you again, do you know of anyone who might want our young heiress dead?"  
Sanouske could only shake his head, and yet a story that Kaoru's father had once told him echoed in his mind.  
"I must agree with the good Commissioner on this, Sano." The voice could belong to only one person.  
Both men turned to see Battousai standing right next to them. There had been no sound to alert them to his approach. One moment he had not been there, the next he was. Even though his words were for the two men, his eyes were on the young woman now sleeping in the room behind them.  
"Ahhh, Battousai. You know we never did get to ask you your version of the night's events." Uramura bowed his head in acknowledgement of Battousai's involvement.  
"I attacked the werewolf; it ran away." He turned back to Sanouske. "I have been able to find out that the werewolf is an American. He is also rumored to be an assassin."  
"WHAT!?" Commissioner Uramura hollered, eliciting a 'shush' from one of the nurses.  
Battousai pinned him with an amber glare as he withdrew a small notebook from the pocket of his trench coat. He worked only grudgingly with law enforcement. "As I said, the werewolf is rumored to be an assassin, and I believe this will help you to track him down."  
The Commissioner accepted the notebook just as his cell phone chose to ring exuberantly.  
"So, you're going to help us?" Sanouske asked.  
Battousai smiled. "Of course. She will not come to any further harm."  
Sanouske nodded in total agreement. He would not let anyone else close to him be hurt again. It was good to have the Battousai's skills on their side.  
"Damn it. I have to get back to the station." The Commissioner's disgruntled exclamation broke through. "This isn't over Battousai. I assume you'll be working on this situation as well?"  
"Yes. Remember to warn your men to stay out of my way."  
"One of these day Battousai you are going to get in over your head." Commissioner Uramura turned to Sanouske. "I will be in touch."  
They watched as the older man walk away.  
"Thanks Kenshin. Are you sure Kaoru wasn't just in the wrong place at the wrong time and the werewolf was just there to rob the place?"  
Battousai snorted in disgust. "Don't fool yourself Sano. It is as Commissioner Uramura explained. The two Lupa clans in this county are not criminals. I also confirmed with my sources there was a contract taken out on Miss Kaoru's life." He pinned the tall man with a steely gaze. "What aren't you telling the Commissioner."  
Sanouske sighed. It wasn't truly his story to tell, but since he was the only one who knew it now, and Kaoru-chan was in danger, there was little choice.  
"This isn't the place to really tell this story."  
"Then let us go someplace that is." Battousai turned, his black trench coat swirling out around him  
They found a small restaurant not far from the hospital. Sitting in a quiet corner, Sanouske struggled with how to explain the history of the Kamiya family.  
"I'm waiting, Sano."  
"Sorry. I met Kaoru's father when I was eighteen, right out of high school. After working as his assistant for two years, I thought he was training me to run the corporation, but in fact he was training me to help Karou run it. She's like a little sister to me; so working with her was no problem. Well about a year ago, after her father was diagnosed with colon cancer he took me aside and told me about the Kamiya family curse."  
Battousai's eyes widened at that. *Curse?* Sanouske continued on, not realizing the other man's reaction.  
"Mr. Kamiya told me that he and his daughter were the last ones carrying the name Kamiya. No one is exactly sure when, but it seems sometime ago a curse was placed on the family. Her father thinks it was because one of their ancestors angered a powerful sorcerer. Anyway, they were warned that because of the curse, one day the Kamiya line would be no more. Not one of the witches or warlocks or holy men the Kamiya's went to could lift it. Over the past two hundred years, there would be long breaks were the deaths would be of natural causes, but then there would be times where almost every Kamiya seemed to meet with an untimely death. Now its just Kaoru."  
"It's not a curse." Battousai's voice was unusually soft.  
Sanouske looked at him in surprise. "Of course it is."  
"I am cursed, do you think I would not recognize another sharing a similar fate?" His voice became unforgiving. "Those few of us who have truly been cursed recognize each other, recognize when another soul has been touched by such a fate. No." He shook his head so his auburn hair hid his face. "The Kamiya family is not cursed. I did not sense that in Miss Kaoru's aura."  
"Then what is it?" Sanouske was confused.  
Battousai looked up at one of the few people he called friend. His eyes were not kind. "Someone is hunting them. Someone who has been killing them off one by one."  
  
*  
  
"What do you mean she is still alive!!" The voice rose to a hideous shriek.  
Her servants shrank in fear.  
"This unworthy one thought he had hired the best killer, but there was another who defeated him." Mirimo prostrated himself on the floor before her.  
"Who?" It was a sibilant hiss.  
"According to Wolf it was Battousai the Slayer, Mistress."  
She shrieked again in rage. She was so close! To be thwarted at the last moment and by HIM. Battousai was one of the very few humans their kind outright feared. He was a killer with as little mercy as they.  
"Leave me, I must think on this!"  
"Yes Mistress." Silently, swiftly her children vanished.  
She stalked around the room, her anger and fury pounding through veins that no longer carried blood.  
"I have not been this patient and this careful to be stopped by HIM. Kamiya Kaoru will die and my revenge will be complete." Mistress hissed.  
The humiliation of her past was still as fresh and painful in her mind as if it had happened yesterday instead of almost two hundred years ago. She could not stop herself from replaying it over and over.  
The name she had then, she could barely even remember, but she had been *still was!* beautiful. She had had so many suitors, but of course she wanted the one she could not have, Kamiya Kassijuro. Son of a samurai, he was so handsome, kind, and perfect. He would have been the perfect complement to her own beauty! How could he have chosen that farm brat!! Miyro Sachiko. Mistress hissed in anger. He had even rejected her to her face, after she had offered to arrange a meeting between their fathers. Her claws flashed out and slashed through heavy curtains. She would not fail!  
  
*  
  
"What do you mean I'm not staying in my penthouse?" Kaoru stopped dead in the center of the lobby.  
Sanouske turned to look down at her. "There are reasons Kaoru. We felt it better that you stay somewhere else."  
As the "we" most likely implied both Sanouske and the silent, brooding Battousai next to him, she felt her temper rising. "What's with the 'we' and what's with the reasons?"  
"Well. it's not something to talk about right here." Sanouske realized as soon as the word were out of his mouth that it was the wrong thing to say.  
Kaoru dropped her bag onto the elegantly carpeted floor and crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not going any further until you tell me what's going on."  
Her stubbornness drew a reaction she was not expecting. Battousai growled under his breath and stalked over to stand directly in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat at the intensity of his amber gaze. He was just a few inches taller than she, but the sheer power he radiated made her knees weaken.  
"You are in danger and I have made it my business to protect you. You will be staying with me in my penthouse where I can best keep an eye on you." His voice was a low growl.  
Even with his eyes flashing warningly at her and her own breathless reaction to him, Kamiya Kaoru was not used to being told what to do.  
"But." was all she was able to get out. She suddenly found herself swung up and over his shoulder like so much baggage. She was too stunned to even squeak as he headed toward the elevator.  
"Sano, will you get her bag?" Battousai's voice was very neutral as if he threw girls over his shoulder all the time.  
"Sure." Sanouske shook his head. *This is going to be interesting.* He added silently as he followed the two into the elevator.  
"Can you please put me down now?" Kaoru asked, still trying to decide whether she should be furious or mortified that he had just thrown her over his shoulder and carried her off like a pirate in a bad adventure movie.  
"Of course."  
With strength greater than his slight frame implied, Battousai let her slide slowly down his body. Her breath caught in her throat at the feel of his hard muscled frame against hers. She barely felt her feet touch the floor as she stared into his smoky amber eyes. Neither one registered the chime announcing their arrival and only when Sanouske coughed loudly did Kaoru snap out of the spell woven around her. Blushing furiously, she snatched up her bag and stomped out of the elevator. *What was he thinking!? What am I thinking?!* A gentle hand on her elbow brought her up short and she looked up into Sanouske's dark brown eyes.  
"His penthouse is this way." He pointed in the opposite direction she was walking.  
Feeling her cheeks redden even more, she followed him to where Battousai impatiently waited, the door to his penthouse open. Inside was very much like she imagined dark and sparsely furnished. Done in blacks, creams and golds, she guessed he had hired an interior designer to decorate. A small smile tugged at her lips at the thought of Battousai choosing furniture and paintings. She walked to the large black leather couch and dropped down.  
"Okay. We're here now. Can one of you please tell me what's going on?" She asked.  
"Sano." Was all Battousai said as he took her bag into one of the two guest rooms.  
Kaoru looked pointedly at her childhood friend. Sanouske sighed, wondering how he had gotten into this mess, and sat down beside her.  
"A few months back your father told me about what he thought was a curse on your family." He held up a hand, forestalling Kaoru's outburst. "I know it sounds crazy, but hear me out. The story he told me was of an ancestor angering a powerful sorcerer or witch about two hundred years ago and that the name Kamiya would one day die out as a result of this curse. Now, over the past two centuries the number of mysterious and accidental deaths in your family is huge. How they managed to keep it hushed up I'll never know. Anyway, when I spoke with Kenshin, he believes that it's not a curse, but instead someone seeking to wipe out the entire Kamiya line."  
Kaoru could only stare at Sanouske as she absorbed what he had just said. Someone was trying to kill off her family? But her mother and father had both died from natural causes, well if one could call cancer a natural cause. Yet as she sat there a little nagging voice pointed out that she had no aunts or uncles or cousins on her father's side.  
"Okay. let me get this straight. Someone is trying to kill of my family, err, has killed off my family just to get revenge? Revenge for what?" She shook her head. This was unreal. "I don't believe it."  
"Whether you believe it or not is irrelevant." Battousai's voice came from behind her. "I have received confirmation that a contract has been taken out on your life. I'm still working on who it is."  
Again Kaoru could only stare. Her brain was having difficulty comprehending what he was saying. That someone was not only trying to kill her, but had been hunting her family for two hundred years. That meant. "vampires?" Unconsciously she spoke out loud.  
"We don't know for certain, Kaoru." Sano answered her thoughts. "There are others who have extremely long life spans."  
"It is because we don't know for certain that you will be staying here with me." Battousai's tone allowed no arguing.  
Kaoru sat silently for a moment. It still didn't seem quite real, even with the gnawing ache in her head and the bruise on her forehead from its impact with the floor. She sighed. The infamous Hittokiri Battousai, she supposed, was not one to act on idle threats. If he said someone was out to kill her, then perhaps she'd best believe him. "All right. I'm still not sure I'm dealing with all this just yet, but I'll stay here. I am, however, going to work tomorrow."  
Gathering her nerve, she stared hard into those warm amber eyes. Was it her imagination or did she see a flash of approval?  
"Well, since you're agreeing jou-chan, I need to head back to my apartment. I will pick you up tomorrow morning 'bout seven-thirty, okay?"  
Kaoru panicked for a moment. He was leaving her alone in the penthouse with HIM? *Get a hold of yourself Kamiya.* She took a deep breath. "That's fine."  
Sano smiled wryly at the young woman. He hated to leave her, but he knew Kenshin would keep her safe from harm. He looked up at the Hittokiri to find him staring intently at Kaoru. But who would keep Kaoru safe from him? Sano sighed; hopefully Kaoru's independent spirit would be enough to keep the obviously besotted Battousai in line.  
"Kenshin."  
"She will be safe."  
Sanouske nodded and after giving Kaoru a quick hug, left the penthouse for his own grand apartment a few miles away.  
The door shut with resounding finality and Kaoru jumped a bit at its sound. They were alone. She turned to find Battousai staring at her with a heated intensity. Unconsciously she put a hand to her throat and took a step backward. She had had men stare at her, but never with such blatant desire burning in them. He took a step toward her and she was never so grateful to a couch as she was just then. It stood, steadfast, between them. She tore her gaze away from his and looked down at the floor. Her temper flared briefly when she heard him chuckle. *Say something. anything.* She thought angrily.  
"Why does Sano call you Kenshin?" It was the first thing that came to mind.  
He frowned at her unexpected question. "It's my name, Himura Kenshin. I prefer Battousai though. Himura Kenshin is someone who has not existed in a long time."  
The phone chose that exact moment to ring. He growled in frustration and stalked away into the kitchen. Kaoru sighed and sagged into the couch. Events were happening so rapidly around her; she was having a hard time catching her breath. She owed one of Japan's almost legendary figures her life and was being hunted for revenge against something a family member had done so very long ago it was now forgotten. "Where do I go from here?" She asked herself softly.  
"I need to meet someone now." His voice broke through her thoughts. "You are coming with me."  
Kaoru looked down at her sweatshirt and leggings. "Where are we going?"  
"To meet someone."  
"Can I at least change clothes?"  
He was silent for a moment. "Hurry up."  
She leaped up of the couch and ran to where he had put her bag. *Going out. going out.* She thought rifling through the clothes Sano had pack her. She yanked out a pair of black jeans and dark purple silk blouse. She threw her sweatshirt and leggings onto the bed and wished she had time to put some make-up on, but knew he wouldn't be that patient. Her nimble fingers braided her long black hair into a single plait down her back as she hurried out to where he waited. She followed him as he walked silently back out to the elevator. Part of her was relieved, part of her was disappointed that he scarcely paid any attention to her.  
"Have you ever ridden on a motorcycle?" He asked suddenly.  
"Ummm. once when I was about twelve." She realized they had stopped in front of a Kawasaki motorcycle.  
He handed her a helmet. "You can hold on around my waist and don't try to lean with me in the turns."  
"Okay." She donned the helmet; grateful she had braided her hair. "Can I ask where we're going?"  
"To meet someone." He answered, pulling his hair up into a samurai knot to keep it out of his face.  
She frowned. "You're not going to tell me are you?"  
"No. Now get on."  
She sighed and swung up behind him. This was going to be a long night *  
Battousai heard her sigh and frowned. What was it about this young woman that both attracted him and frustrated the hell out of him? He looked forward to exploring the riddle of Kamiya Kaoru, but tonight was business.  
He waited until she was holding his waist before he kicked the engine to life and raced through the parking garage. He grinned as he felt her grab on tightly to his waist. He curved the motorcycle easily around the corner and out into the Tokyo night. The moon was full and brilliant in the sky and if he had been anyone else it might make him inclined to romantic thoughts, but he wasn't just anyone. He was Hittokiri Battousai, the Slayer and instead he found his thoughts drifting over the trials of the past few months. He had been hired to track down and destroy a rouge vampire terrorizing the Paris underworld; it had not been easy, nor had it been pretty. Of course the fact that it would be extremely difficult was one of the reasons he had accepted the contract in the first place. He was the best at what he did and his reputation allowed him to pick and choose his contracts. Yet, after two centuries of hunting and killing he was slowly becoming tired of it all. He growled softly at the direction his thoughts were taking and forced himself to focus on the drive. He suddenly realized that Kaoru was humming happily behind him, and felt himself grin at the song she was singing. It was the infectiously cheerful "Jeremiah was a bullfrog". Life suddenly didn't seem so bleak.  
  
On an endnote I'd really like to thank Baka-Ryu for taking time during her finals to beta-read for me!! It is much appreciated. 


	3. Chapter Three

Hey y'all. Here we are back for another chapter. I was hoping to get this out the first week of March, but it didn't happen as my poor Beta-reader had been banned from the Internet and I just started a new part-time job. Talk about hectic. @-@ Slowly, but surely I'm getting thru the re-write to the new stuff. I think the upcoming Chapter Four is the last of the re-write and it'll be all new from there on out. *Squee!*  
  
A HUGE thanks to everyone whose stuck with me. *Glomps all her fans!!* ^- ^  
  
Chapter Three:  
"Are we there yet?" Kaoru couldn't help but ask the most infamous of questions, her curiosity eating her alive.  
"Almost," was the reply.  
Battousai swung the motorcycle around the last street corner and got his first look at where Aoshi currently laired. It was... a dance club?? He smiled a bit to himself. Must be Misao. She was lightness to Aoshi's darkness and together they were the Oniwabanshu, a highly trained organization of spies, assassins, and vampires. The mammoth building looked as though it had once been some kind of warehouse or factory, but now lights flickered wildly behind the rows of darkened windows and a soft drum beat echoed out into the night. Another change was a bright neon sign, "Nightwalkers", hanging above the old rusted doors, and an awing stretched out about ten feet from the wall to shelter incoming guests.  
"We're going to a nightclub?" Kaoru's voice broke through his thoughts.  
"This is where I need to meet a contact."  
Without concern for the signs or the bright orange cones, Battousai swung the motorcycle up against the curb and stopped in front of the club. Placing a hand under her elbow when she didn't immediately follow him, Battousai led the way past the long line of wanna-be's and up to where two very large bouncers stood. The two took one look at the cross-shaped scar, the flame red hair and let him through the door without question. Inside, smoke hung thick in the air and the floor throbbed with the beat of the music. It had been sometime since she had been to a club and the crush of bodies, the smell of sweat and smoke was almost overwhelming. She was grateful for Battousai's hand on her arm as he wove his way easily through the dancing throng, the aura of power he wore clearing the way for them.  
"Kenshin-san!" A young woman pushed her way up to him. Her blue- green eyes sparkling with pleasure, a hint of fang showing in her smile. "And you brought a date!!"  
"Misao-chan." He allowed himself to be hugged. "This is Kamiya Kaoru, the one I spoke to Aoshi about."  
"Oh and here I thought you might actually have given up your anti- social ways." She yelled over the music, not in the least bit daunted by the glare. "Come on this way!"  
Misao led them back through the throng of dancers to a door concealed behind a tower of speakers. Kaoru gasped a little at the sudden quiet, the music barely audible, as the door swung shut.  
"Pretty neat trick, huh?" Misao smiled at Kaoru and held out her hand. "Makimachi Misao, nice to meet ya."  
Kaoru, who had been brought up with the Golden Rule, didn't hesitate and clasped Misao's cool hand with her own. "Kamiya Kaoru."  
The two women stared at each other for a moment and Kaoru found herself responding to the unspoken offer of friendship in Misao's wide turquoise eyes "I bet you drool over Keanu Reeves." Misao said suddenly with a sly smile.  
"Oh like you don't either." Kaoru laughed and knew that despite the fangs she had spied when Misao smiled, here was someone who would be a true friend.  
"I hate to break up the blossoming of a beautiful friendship, but I need to see Aoshi." Battousai's droll comment broke through their bonding.  
Misao giggled. "Ah, sorry. This way."  
They followed her through the hallway to it end, where a single door stood as silent sentry. Misao knocked softly and waited. Responding to a silently voiced assent, she opened the door and ushered them inside. Kaoru was almost disappointed that Aoshi's office looked like every other office she had been in. She had been expecting something more gothic and menacing, instead of neutral beige walls, dark mahogany bookcases. The elegantly dressed man sitting behind the large oak desk, however, radiated power. His black business suit and crisp white shirt lent itself to the aura of power he wore, but Kaoru had a feeling that even in jeans and a t- shirt this man was not someone to mess with. There was no mistaking him as a Master vampire.  
"Greetings Battousai." Aoshi Shinomori rose with liquid grace from his desk, dark cornflower blue eyes cool, but welcoming.  
"It is good to see you again Aoshi."  
"Why don't I take Kaoru out to dance while you and Lord Aoshi discuss business?" Misao suggested, responding to an unspoken command from her Okashira.  
Battousai stared at Misao for a long moment giving her 'the look.' "Keep a close eye on her."  
"You got it." She looked at the young woman who stood next to him and found she couldn't wait to hear the story behind the startlingly blue eyes. "Come on, Kaoru. Let's give the men time to discuss business."  
Kaoru glanced at Battousai and he nodded his head. She turned to Misao. "Okay."  
Battousai watched as the two disappear back through the door. He turned back to Aoshi.  
"So, what do you have for me?"  
"Not as much as I would like, unfortunately." Aoshi gestured for Battousai to sit, then slid a manila folder across the desk to him. "As you know the werewolf was an American, who appropriately called himself 'Wolf". He is a very skilled assassin and very, very expensive. Unfortunately, the person he met to give him the contract managed to remain anonymous. We were, however, able to trace the contract itself back to a man named Mirimo. He has been confirmed as a human servant, a very old human servant, but we're still working on who his Master or Mistress is."  
"Mirimo," Battousai stared hard at the grainy photographs of a slender, nervous young man. "Damn, he doesn't look familiar at all."  
"Nor did he to any of our contacts, which disturbs me greatly." Aoshi frowned. "For a vampire to be living and hunting for two hundred years without detection speaks of great skill and cunning. He or she will not be easy to track."  
"I say we catch this rat and see if we can make him squeal." Battousai growled. He was a man of action and usually left the skulking and spying to others.  
Aoshi smiled grimly. "Normally I would agree with you, but I have a feeling to do that would only push our quarry deeper into hiding."  
  
"Then what do you propose?"  
The vampire held up a tiny microchip. "We track him to his lair."  
  
*  
  
"So do dance, Kaoru?" Misao asked before they stepped back into the club. "Or would you rather grab a table?"  
"Dance, definitely."  
Misao studied the young woman intently. "Y'know if you want to, before we go out, I can definitely dress you up. You're not that much taller than me."  
"Yeah. I feel a bit underdressed." She looked down at her black jeans and flats.  
The vampire laughed and grabbed Kaoru's hand. "You will so love this."  
The two ran through the hallways to where Misao and Aoshi lived. This was a bit more like what Kaoru had expected. The room they entered was a living room and filled with black leather furniture, dark cherry tables and wine-red walls. The art was traditional Japanese with a few modern pieces.  
"Wait here and I'll be right back."  
Kaoru wandered around the room admiring the artwork while Misao disappeared to get clothing.  
"So, how did you become involved with the Battousai?" Misao's voice came from the armload of clothes.  
"He saved my life. I was attacked a few nights ago by a werewolf and he saved me." Kaoru sighed. "Apparently there's a contract out on my life and he's decided that he's going to help me find out who's behind the contract and protect me as well."  
"Here try this on. Well, Battousai is certainly your man for protection. He is probably the best in the world at what he does."  
"How do you know him?" Kaoru asked as she disappeared behind a decorative screen.  
"Oh, that's an interesting story." Misao dropped down on the couch, pitching her voice so it would carry. "Lord Aoshi and I were tracking one of ours who had the misfortune to go rouge on us. Lucky me stumbled right into a mob of would-be vampire hunters. Apparently the rouge had been terrorizing their village, so they tagged me as being in cahoots with him. I think Battousai thought I was some innocent being strung up and he literally came to my rescue. He was still a human assassin at that point, so he didn't realize what I was. Oh yeah, got it right on the first try!"  
Kaoru laughed and checked her reflection in the huge ornate mirror. The black leather pants hung low on her hips and hugged every curve down to her ankles. The top Misao had chosen was a sleeveless red satin that skimmed just above her belly button. It was one of the sexiest outfits she had ever worn, but Misao's good humor was catchy and she was feeling daring tonight.  
"What about shoes?" She wiggled her bare feet at the vampire.  
"Gottcha covered." She held up a pair of ankle high suede boots.  
"Thanks Misao." Kaoru sat down to put the boots on. "So what happened then?"  
"Well, once he realized I was an undead." She waved her hands dramatically. "He tried to stake me, but Lord Aoshi stopped him. They had this huge sword fight, Battousai's katana to Lord Aoshi's kodachis. Neither could win, they were both too good, so Lord Aoshi offered him a contract to help us track down and kill the rouge. Believe it or not, it was Lord Aoshi who convinced Battousai his talents were wasted on just humans. Now, there's more to the story, but it is so time to dance."  
Kaoru laughed and followed Misao out into the dance club. Misao had given her a great deal to think about.  
  
*  
  
"I'll be here Friday at seven." Battousai confirmed their plans. Though he hated to wait even one moment to pursue this, he knew it would take a few days to get together the necessary equipment for a night reconnaissance. "Can you send Misao to watch Kaoru? I don't want to bring her along on this."  
"Of course." Aoshi nodded. "She would only get in the way."  
Battousai smiled. He would have liked Kaoru to hear that. "Thanks for checking into this for me."  
Aoshi grinned in response. "It's been quite a while since we shared a hunt. I'm looking forward to it. I will walk you out to the club."  
In companionable silence the two men made their way down the hallway and out into the club. It was ironic if one stopped to think about it. He, the Slayer, considered two vampires to be close friends, but wasn't that just the way life worked sometimes. He owed the Oniwabanshu a great deal, as Aoshi had been the one to teach him everything he knew about the otherworldly creatures he hunted.  
As they stepped out into the club, Battousai scanned the dance floor, looking for Kaoru. When he spied her on the dance floor with Misao he could only stop and stare. She was grace and beauty in motion. Her body swayed with innocent seduction to the throbbing beat of the music. Her vibrant red top flashed tantalizing glimpses of white skin as she danced. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to drag her off the floor and kiss her until she begged to be taken.  
"What is it about women that drive us to complete distraction?" Aoshi murmured, staring intently at wildly abandoned Misao.  
Battousai could only shake his head and forced his feet to move onto the dance floor toward her.  
  
*  
  
Kaoru jumped when she felt the touch of a hand on her elbow. Spinning around, she found herself staring into a pair of heated amber eyes. What was it about this man that made her knees weaken and her insides melt? She meant to take a step back, to get her emotions back under control. Anticipating her, he grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, preventing her from moving away. Instead of placing a kiss on the back of her hand, he turned her hand over to place one on the inside of her wrist. She felt as though she had been branded, his lips were so hot. With a cocky smile at her stunned expression, he took her elbow in a firm grip and began guiding her off the dance floor.  
"See ya later Kaoru!" Misao called out, giving her new friend the thumbs up sign.  
Kaoru felt her face turn bright red, but gamely waved back. She was so embarrassed. Battousai was not helping with the very masculine grin on his face as he led her through the crowd. She was so tempted to smack him, but had no desire to find out how he would react. She let him lead her through the crowd and out into the night, enjoying the feel of his hand on her skin. Outside, it was refreshingly cool; in fact it was down right cold. The goose bumps on her arms had little to do with his hand still on her arm.  
"It's freezing out here." She complained.  
Battousai glanced back at her, realizing that she was shivering in the cool autumn air. Somehow a shivering Kaoru was not quite as desperately desirable as a dancing Kaoru. He sighed and let go of her long enough to shrug off his leather jacket.  
"Here." He held it out to her.  
She looked at him, surprised. Somehow she hadn't expected him, the Slayer, to be so chivalrous.  
"Thank you." She smiled shyly.  
The jacket was a bit big on her, but warm and smelled of him. She found herself once again swept into desire and was more than happy to wrap her arms around his waist as she mounted the motorcycle behind him. She let herself fall into the moment, enjoying the wind in her hair, the feel of Battousai against her, the full moon shining in the sky. She almost wished it would never end.  
Battousai felt her sigh as he brought the motorcycle to a halt next to his Lamborghini. He looked back at her with a quizzical expression.  
"I was enjoying the ride." She explained, feeling a little embarrassed under his scrutiny.  
"Ah, well, perhaps we can go riding again sometime." He found himself offering to his surprise. What was it about this young woman? Desire and lust he understood perfectly, but there was something else he was beginning to feel about her. To say it made him a bit uncomfortable was an understatement. "Come on, it's late and you need to get some sleep."  
Kaoru stared at him in surprise. Had he actually offered to take her riding without any other motive? She hurried to catch up, her thoughts in turmoil. They rode the elevator in silence, until her curiosity got the better of her.  
"What did you find out from Aoshi?"  
He frowned at her unexpected question, startled out of his thoughts. "We know who hired the werewolf, but he is someone's human servant. Aoshi and I are going out in a few nights to see if we can track him to his Master's lair."  
"Whoa. So it a vampire." She shuddered, wondering how on earth her family had gotten on the bad side of a two hundred year old vampire. Like most people she knew that humans lived side by side with such otherworldly beings as vampires and the Sidhe, but she, also like most people, had had little contact with them. +At least until now.+ she mused wryly.  
"Yes, we can be certain of that now."  
"Can I come?" Kaoru asked as they stepped into his penthouse.  
He looked askance at her. "Of course not!"  
She frowned. "Why not? I'm entitled to find out who's been stalking my family."  
He took an angry step toward her. "First of all you are not trained in a weapon other than your wooden sword. Second these people are out to kill you, why on earth would you want to make it easy for them by marching into their lair?"  
That stopped her. "Oh, I hadn't thought of it that way."  
Battousai snorted as he walked to his desk. "Go to sleep Kaoru. I promise that you will not be in the dark about anything that happens."  
Once again he surprised her. If she couldn't participate directly, then at least he would not leave her in the dark. Feeling daring, she walked over to where he had sat down and placed a kiss on his cheek in thanks. He stared up at her in unguarded surprise and she watched in awe as violet flickered into his eyes. It lasted only a heartbeat before golden sorrow swirled through his irises.  
"Go to bed Kaoru." He repeated hoarsely, and she fled to her room.  
  
*  
  
"Hey Jou-chan. You ready for lunch?" Sanouske's voice on the other end of the phone was a welcome relief from the chaos of her office.  
"Most definitely."  
"I'll be right there."  
Kaoru hung up the phone with an audible sigh. In the past month since she had taken control of Kamiya Corporation, she was being tested like never before. She knew it was most likely the Board members trying to get her to admit defeat and resign, but the hell she would! She heard the phone ring yet again, and winced in sympathy. Her poor assistant had fielded at least 100 calls, and it wasn't even twelve o'clock yet. She hit the intercom.  
"Tsubame, Sano and I are going to lunch. Think you'll be okay?"  
"Sure, Miss Kamiya."  
To pass the short time it would take Sanouske to get to her office, Kaoru glanced again through the latest merger proposal. She grimaced in frustration. Why on earth would anyone think she wanted to sell the company her grandfather had worked so hard to build?  
"Hey, you ready?" Sano had poked his head around the doorway.  
"Heck yes."  
She grabbed her purse and strode eagerly across the room. Before following Sanouske to the elevators, she stopped for a moment to speak with her assistant.  
"Can you type up the standard 'Thank you but we're not interested in being bought out right now' reply for me after your lunch?" She laid the proposal she had been reading on Tsubame's desk.  
The young girl smiled and nodded. "C'mon Kaoru, I'm dyin' over here."  
"All right, all right!" Kaoru turned one more time to Tsubame. "We should be back by one if anyone really needs to know, and you have my cell phone if its urgent." "Kaoru!" It was a desperate wail. Blue eyes sparkling with laughter, she followed her best friend into the elevator.  
"So, where do you want to go?" Sanouske asked as he pushed the ground floor.  
"Hmmm. How about the new sushi bar?" she suggested.  
"Bleh. I hate sushi. There's a new American restaurant that's supposed to be pretty good," he countered.  
Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Sano if you already knew where you wanted to go, why did you ask me?"  
He grinned sheepishly at her. "Courtesy?"  
Kaoru could only laugh. "You driving?"  
"Of course."  
They stepped out of the elevator together and walked to where Sano's Nissan 350Z Roadster was parked. Neither noticed the shadowy figure watching from the far side of the garage. It made no move to follow them as they pulled away, instead merely marked their passage to report it at a later time.  
"So, since we didn't get a chance to talk this morning," Sano began.  
"Yeah, because someone forgot he was picking me up." Kaoru couldn't resist teasing him.  
"Hey. I said I was sorry," he pouted.  
"I know Sano. I'm teasing you. What were you going to say?"  
"Since we didn't get a chance to talk earlier, how did your night with Kenshin go?"  
Kaoru knew he would eventually ask that question. "It was very interesting. I went with him to meet one of his contacts."  
"Who was the contact?" Sano butted in.  
"Hey, you wanna here the story, then you need to be quiet." She smacked his arm lightly.  
"Oww. Yes ma'am."  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway, the contact turned out to be a vampire named Aoshi."  
"What do you mean a vampire?" Sano demanded.  
"Well, apparently there's a pretty deep story behind their relationship, but I didn't want to pry too deeply. From what Misao told me, they go way back, and I mean WAY back. Either way, it seems to me that Battousai trusts them. Aoshi is into some kind of spy group or something and has tracked my attacker back to another vampire's human servant. They are going out tonight to see if they can trace the servant back to his Master or Mistress."  
Sano was silent for a long moment. "I am not happy about this. I don't trust vampires. I never have and I never will, but if Kenshin is okay with this Aoshi, then I guess I can handle it."  
"Oh Sano, I'm sorry." Kaoru sighed. How could she have forgotten about Tomoe?  
"It's okay. Like I said if Kenshin's okay with this Aoshi, then I guess I can be." Sano tried to lighten the mood. "Hey, here's the restaurant."  
Kaoru looked to where he pointed. "The Tex-Mex?"  
"It's supposed to be authentic cuisine from the American west," Sano claimed as he deftly pulled into a parking space.  
Kaoru was more than a little skeptical as they walked up to the loudly decorated restaurant. She had been to the States, and this restaurant was like every bad tourist trap she had ever seen. Sighing to herself, she followed Sano inside while he gave his name to the Hostess.  
"Shouldn't be too long."  
  
*  
  
"Famous last words, Sano." Kaoru growled as they walked out of the restaurant almost two hours after they had walked in. She yanked her cell phone out of her purse. "Tsubame. Yeah it's me. Is my two o'clock there yet? Damn. I'll be there shortly okay? Call me on my cell if there's anything else."  
"I'm sorry Jou-chan." Sano was truly repentant. "If I had know how slow the service was going to be I would have never suggested it."  
"Well, live and learn."  
The drive back was a silent one, extending until they reached Kaoru's office.  
"Look, let me take you out to dinner tonight to make up for this," Sano offered.  
Kaoru couldn't help but smile at the earnest expression on his face. "We'll see."  
"Hey, you'd pass up an opportunity for me to pay for dinner?"  
"I said we'll see, okay Sano?" She didn't really want to admit that she would more than likely have to ask Battousai for permission to go out at night without him.  
"All right." He nodded. "Give me a call when you're ready to head out and I'll give you a lift home."  
"Most definitely."  
  
*  
As the clock crept closer to five, Kaoru found herself realizing she would never get through Research's quarterly report. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, stretching out tight neck and back muscles. The intercom buzzed and she winced, not really wanting to deal with yet another crisis.  
"What is it Tsubame?" Her voice was a little more clipped than normal.  
"Sorry Miss Kamiya, but there's a Battousai Himura on line one for you."  
Kaoru dived for the phone, eager to hear his voice.  
"Miss Kamiya." It came out slightly breathless.  
"I will be there in five minutes to pick you up." His voice slid over the phone and down her spine.  
"Okay I'll be ready." She barely got the reply out before the phone went dead in her hand. She glared at the receiver. "Nice phone manners."  
"Miss Kamiya? These just came for you?"  
Looking up Kaoru saw a puzzled Tsubame standing in the doorway. She held a long white box. The type roses usually came in. Kaoru beckoned her to bring the box over.  
"Who are they from?" She reached out to accept the box from her assistant.  
"There wasn't any card that I could see."  
Curious as the proverbial cat, Kaoru undid the brilliant blue ribbon and lifted up the box lid. She pushed back the white tissue paper and felt the color drain from her face. Across from her Tsubame gasped and fell back into a chair. Lying in the box with sinister innocence were a dozen dead roses tied with a black ribbon. Hands shaking, she reached for the small envelope nestled within the desiccated blooms. Her name was written on the front in elegant script. Inside was a simple note reading:  
Please enjoy these roses Miss Kamiya. They will be the ones I place on your grave.  
Kaoru dropped the note as though it had burned her hand, breath escaping in a small shriek. It had been so quiet these past few days. She had begun to pretend that maybe they were wrong and there really wasn't anyone after her. Life couldn't be so simple. A breeze rustled her hair and Battousai stood beside her. He glared down at the roses, his expression almost frightening in its anger.  
"When did they come?" His voice was devoid of emotion.  
"J-just now. "  
"Call the security desk, have them stop any delivery men or women," he demanded and was gone, racing from the room with lightening speed.  
Kaoru grabbed the phone and punched in the number.  
"Front desk." Kaoru recognized the man's voice.  
"Jubi, this is Miss Kamiya. Stop all the delivery men and women coming out of the building," she ordered.  
"Miss Kamiya?"  
"Just do it." She hung up the phone and turned to the ghostly pale Tsubame.  
She felt her fear sliding to the side as she walked around her desk to help her trembling assistant up from the chair. It was so much easier to ignore your own emotions when someone else needed you to be strong.  
"C'mon Tsubame. Lets go to the break room and get you a glass of water."  
"Okay."  
That was where the Battousai found them sometime later. A concerned Sano followed behind. Kaoru was about to ask if he had had any luck, but the thundercloud that was his expression forestalled any questions. She could feel Tsubame cringe beside her and laid a hand on the young woman's shoulder.  
"Where is the box?"  
"It's still in my office."  
The red head nodded and stalked off. Kaoru felt Tsubame sigh.  
"He has that effect on everyone I think," Kaoru reassured her. "Are you okay now?"  
Tsubame nodded and asked in a tiny voice, "Why did someone send you dead roses?"  
"It was a very, very tasteless joke on someone's part," Sano answered for Karou.  
The young girl shuddered. "Very tasteless."  
"I certainly plan on giving whoever sent them a piece of my mind." Karou mimed strangling someone, eliciting a weak laugh from her assistant. She was immensely thankful Tsubame had not seen the note. She probably would have fainted dead away. "Well, you are certainly done for the day, Tsubame. Why don't you head home and I'll see you in the morning, okay?"  
Tsubame smiled gratefully. Kaoru glanced meaningfully at Sano. "Hey, Tsubame, why don't I walk you to your car." "Thank you." The young girl blushed furiously. She was always embarrassed around Sanouske's good looks. Kaoru watched the two walk away. She had good friends. Feeling someone behind her, Kaoru turned to find Battousai standing there, his expression carefully neutral. Yet underneath that neutral expression, Kaoru could sense a great deal of frustration and anger. She wondered what had happened today to make him so angry. It couldn't have been just that he had been unable to catch the mysterious courier.  
"Have you been there long?" She asked, unsure of what else to say.  
He shook his head, vibrant auburn hair shadowing his face. "No. I have the box. If there's nothing else, we should go." "I just need to get my things." She pointed in the direction of her office.  
"I will walk with you."  
The silence was awkward as he followed her into her office. Extremely conscious of his gaze wandering over the photos on her desk, she quickly threw a few things into her satchel and grabbed her purse.  
"Okay, I'm ready."  
"Was this your father?" he asked, holding up an old photograph.  
She smiled sadly. Somehow he had chosen her most favorite. She had been only five and it had been their first trip to the beach. Her father stood next to her as she held up a giant seashell. They had been so happy, and she missed them so badly. "Yes. My mother took this right before she became ill." She tried to keep the pain and sorrow from her voice, but at that moment she was too close to those emotions.  
"I am sorry." His voice was very quiet.  
"It's all right. It was a long time ago." She wondered at the sorrow in his own voice.  
He place the frame back on her desk with gentle care and walked silently out of the office. She followed after him, making sure the lights were off and the door locked. As they rode the elevator in silence, Kaoru wonder what it was like, to never die, to watch everyone around you age and move on. She shuddered a bit. Still lost in thought, she failed to realize he had stopped, and slammed into his back.  
"Ow. Oh, sorry," she grinned sheepishly.  
He only frowned and held open the door of his Lamborghini.  
"Whoa. You drive a Lamborghini?"  
"I like fast cars," was his response.  
She slid into the passenger seat and made sure to fasten her seatbelt. With a squeal of tires, Battousai pulled out of the parking space and into traffic. By the time they had gotten to the penthouse, Kaoru was extremely glad she had had her seatbelt on. It was obvious his mind was on something else other than driving.  
"Did you find out anything today?" she asked as they rode the elevator up, wanting to help with whatever was bothering him.  
"No."  
"Oh, then what did you do today?"  
"Gathered supplies for tonight." He replied around clenched teeth, trying to calm his growing impatience at her insistent questioning.  
"What kind of supplies?"  
Battousai took a deep breath. "I am not in the mood for idle chit- chat. I will make us dinner and you will eat it quietly. Do you understand?"  
With that last statement he had backed Kaoru up against the living room wall. Standing directly in front of her, their bodies almost touching, Battousai found his anger sliding into another emotion all together. Images of her swaying body from the nightclub filled his mind's eye and he clenched his hands to keep from grabbing her. Why did she have such an effect on him? Stunned at his anger, Kaoru was too surprised to do anything but nod her head. When he didn't move away, she glanced up into those molten golden eyes and froze. Without thinking, she nervously licked her lips and sealed her fate. He groaned, unable to resist the attraction of her now wet lips and reached out to her. She cried out softly as she found herself being pinned against the hard planes of his body. His lips ground against hers, tongue teasing her lips for an access she couldn't deny him. Their tongues tangled with sweet abandon, and liquid fire raced through her veins. She arched against him in innocent desire, and he pulled her tighter. His lips left hers to trail open-mouthed kisses along her neck. She was drowning, fast. His hands slid down her hips and began tugging at her blouse. The feel of his hands on her bare skin was like a bucket of ice water. +No! This is too fast!+ She thought and began to push at his shoulders.  
"Battousai. Please... stop. It's too fast." She was drowning again as he dragged his tongue along the juncture of her neck and shoulder. "Kenshin!" Battousai froze at the sound of his true name. Had she just asked him to stop? He dragged himself away with a harsh groan. Breathing hard and fighting to get himself under control, he stared hard at her. He saw the uncertainty and fear in her eyes. +No, this isn't right,+ and he shook his head to clear it. Damn her for making him lose control like that.  
"I will go make us dinner." His voice was thick with desire, but he heeded her request and stalked away.  
Sighing, she sagged back against the wall. She could still feel the touch of his lips, the burn of skin on skin. With trembling hands, she adjusted her clothing and walked to her room. She shut the door and leaned against it, still unsteady. It wasn't as though she had never been kissed before, but why had none of them ever felt like this? She felt herself blush furiously at the remembered feel of his hands on her skin. Taking a deep breath, Kaoru pushed herself away from the door and forced herself to concentrate on something boring and mundane, like what to wear. She felt a more in control once she had changed into a pair of faded blue jeans and dark violet sweater.  
+Kind of like the color I saw in his eyes.+ She thought to herself as she checked her reflection in the mirror. That was a whole different puzzle.  
With a sigh, she opened the door and stepped out into the living room. On the far side of the room, where the large open doorway to the dining room was, she spied Battousai setting dishes on the table. Taking an experimental sniff, she grinned at the delicious odors floating on the air. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. Even from this distance, Kaoru felt her knees weaken at the intensity of his gaze. The spell was broken as he smiled at her.  
"Come on. Dinner is on the table." He spoke loud enough for her to hear.  
Grateful for his tact, she walked across the room and sat down at the elegantly set table.  
"Wow, I'm impressed." She grinned. "Chicken Cordon Bleu, Green Beans Almondine, and wine?"  
Battousai merely smiled. "I've had a lot of time to practice."  
Kaoru's grin faltered. "I-I..."  
"It's all right. I'm teasing you." He walked back into the kitchen before returning with a gravy boat full of a cream sauce.  
She smiled shyly at him and he smiled back at her. As she ate she studied him. He seemed different when he was like this, more Kenshin-like maybe? She wondered about the person he had been before the curse.  
"You look deep in thought," he commented as they finished.  
"I-I-it's nothing, just business." She didn't have the courage to tell him what her real thoughts were.  
"Ahhh, okay." He let it drop. "Did you enjoy dinner?"  
"Yes! It was delicious!" She made a wry face. "Unlike you, I can't cook to save my life. No matter how much I try. I even took a class and the teacher finally had to ask me to leave."  
He laughed, and she realized it was without rancor or bitterness. She liked the sound. About to chance asking him about his past, she was foiled by the doorbell chiming through the penthouse. He frowned and checked his watch.  
"That should be Aoshi and Misao." He rose lithely to his feet. "Do you mind doing clean up?"  
"After that spectacular meal? Heck, no." She stood and began gathering the dishes.  
She could hear the murmur of voices, and suddenly Misao was standing beside her.  
"Hey girl!" Misao easily caught the dish as Kaoru dropped it in surprise.  
"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Kaoru gasped.  
Misao only laughed. "Sorry I can't help it, part of the job description you know." The two chattered happily as Kaoru finished up the dishes. They walked into the living room together where Aoshi and Battousai stood going over final details. She stopped for a moment to stare at the assassin, because that was who sat next to the tall urban vampire. He was dressed all in black and bristled with weapons. Two Baller 45s were strapped, one to each thigh. Two more guns hung on either hip. He wore a bandolier full of throwing knives across his chest, and his katana was slung along his back. His silk red hair was again pulled up in a high samurai knot, and a black bandana made sure not one strand would fall in his face. Aoshi looked underdressed next to him, but then as a vampire, he was a living weapon. A glint of steel caught her eye and Kaoru could see the hilts of his twin kodachis peeking out from under Aoshi's black trench coat. Battousai looked up to catch Kaoru staring at him.  
"You will stay with Misao tonight. I don't want either of you going anywhere," he ordered. There was no mistaking him as the Slayer.  
Kaoru drew a breath to retort, but let it out in a sigh. It wasn't worth it. "I know. I won't leave."  
He nodded, and turned to Aoshi. "You ready?"  
"Of course."  
"Don't wait up."  
She watched as they walked out the door and into the threat of the night. A feeling struck her, and she suddenly realized that she was worried. Whether he was infuriating her with his arrogance, seducing her with his heat or simply being himself, she wanted him to return to her.  
"Be safe," she whispered.  
  
Hey you're at the end of the chapter. ^-^ You know what that means... click the button and let me know if you want more!  
  
*sits anxiously by computer waiting for reviews.....* 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Just a quick reminder, once again I own nada. No gorgeous red-haired swordsman, no tall, dark Okinas, nor a spikey-haired street tough. Dang! My life is so lacking. -  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
They strode through the parking garage side by side; black trench coats flaring out behind them like the wings of a great black bird, their expressions identical in their blank coldness.  
"My car?" Battousai asked.  
"Why not." Aoshi responded absently.  
Battousai reached into his pocket and clicked the alarm off his Lamborghini. Aoshi merely raised one eyebrow before sliding into the passenger seat.  
"So where are we headed?"  
Aoshi drew a PDA from inside his trench coat and flipped it open. "We're headed for the waterfront. There's a warehouse he's been seen frequenting."  
"What's in the warehouse?"  
"Heroin."  
Battousai snarled. "I'm surprised your agents haven't seen Saitou poking around."  
"I never said they didn't."  
Battousai's snarl slid into a cocky grin. This was promising to be a very interesting night. It took some time to make their way to the waterfront of Tokyo. Aoshi gave quiet directions as they negotiated their way through the streets.  
"This is close enough." Aoshi pointed to a darkened parking lot.  
The crunch of gravel was the only sound in the night as Battousai let the Lamborghini drift to a stop. With unspoken agreement, the two went their separate ways. Aoshi leaped into the night sky, while Battousai hugged the shadowed ground with unnatural stealth. Their destination was a dilapidated old warehouse on the next block. The moon conveniently hid herself behind a heavy layer of clouds, and there was an obscene amount of cover for him to move in. He kept his senses alert, expecting the place to be swarming with guards and lookouts, but he saw only a handful of men armed with sub-machine guns. They were pitifully easy to avoid. He was tempted to take one or two out, just to flaunt how easily he had gotten past them, but that's not why he was here. Numerous fire escapes offered access to the roof, but the one he wanted was on the opposite side of the building. He flitted from shadow to shadow, amber eyes gleaming with the thrill of the hunt. Slipping around the final corner, he crouched behind a row of barrels and scouted the scene before him. Only one guard had the misfortune to be standing directly below the fire escape he needed to access the roof. Battousai reached out with his senses, testing the man's ki. It was human and normal. His smile was a feral snarl. With a flick of his wrist his garrote dropped into his hand. He moved with unbelieveable speed as he went for the unsuspecting guard. There was no remorse as he lashed the thin steel wire around the young man's neck, choking off his airway with lethal swiftness. A quick kick to the back of the knees and Battousai made sure there would be no struggle. He lowered the body to the ground, making sure it was well hidden in the shadows. The ladder was a good four feet above him. Gathering himself, he leapt straight up and grasped the lowest rung. It wasn't quite as easy as he made it look and he was just a little out of breath when he pulled himself on to the roof. Aoshi was waiting for him at the top, crouched low over a skylight  
"All quiet?"  
The vampire held up a hand. "It's too quiet. My contacts reported more activity than this."  
"Trap?"  
Aoshi frowned. "Unlikely. It may be they have moved operations elsewhere as a precaution."  
Both men froze. The faint sound of a helicopter whispered through the air. Aoshi squinted in the direction of the sound.  
"It's headed this way."  
"Is this normal?"  
"No, let's go."  
The two moved to the far side of the building and a skylight shrouded in darkness. Battousai squatted down next to it and peered down into the warehouse. This end lay in shadows. He could just make out a catwalk below them and then rows upon rows of crates below that. Beyond the crates he could just see a large open area and what looked like an office. There were at least six guards standing around that tiny shack.  
"This looks like the best end to drop in. There's an office or something with six men on guard around it."  
Aoshi nodded. "That fits with the intelligence we've gathered."  
"Then if you would do the honors."  
The vampire smiled and bent down. The window opened with a savage groan. Beyond them, the helicopter became more than just a faint sound. With a graceful leap, Aoshi disappeared into the darkness below. Battousai crouched next to the window, waiting. There was a soft whistle from below and then one ping on metal. Battousai frowned, one ping meant about a ten- foot drop. He'd have to be careful. Crawling on to the glass, he lowered his body over the edge until he was hanging by his hands. Without a second thought, he let go. The shadowy ground rushed up to greet him. He landed with a soft grunt, flexing his legs to absorb the shock. Aoshi pointed behind the assassin and slashed down with his hand: the stairway down. Battousai nodded and motioned for Aoshi to lead the way.  
They were half way to the staircase when Aoshi stopped and held up a hand. Battousai looked to where he pointed, and silently snarled. A tall, thin young man was walking across the warehouse floor toward the office. Twelve more men followed close behind him. Hmmm, eighteen to two. He'd had worst odds. The two slipped back the way they came and deeper into the shadows to discuss options.  
"Flashbangs?" He asked Aoshi. "Or the direct approach?"  
Aoshi's eyes narrowed in thought. "Not all of those guards are human. I say we use both. You toss the flashbang and come in from above. I'll take them on from the ground once the flash's gone off."  
Battousai nodded. "I can hit the roof of that office easily from the catwalk, but I'll have to toss the flashbang about a hundred yards before I can hit it. There's not enough cover for me before that. Think you can keep 'em busy?"  
The vampire's grin was all fang. Battousai smile was just as feral  
"It'll take you less time to get in position, so give me a few." Aoshi advised as he handed the assassin a flashbang grenade. "I'll give the crow's call when I'm ready."  
Without a backward glance, Aoshi leapt over the railing and floated down to the ground below. For his part, Battousai moved like a silent shadow along the catwalk. It took him just a few moment to get as close as he dared. It was still farther away than he would have liked, the said hundred yards from the roof of the office. Once the flashbang was tossed he would have to move like the wind to get down on the ground. One heartbeat, two heartbeats, three heartbeats and the call of a crow echoed through the warehouse.  
Instinct took over. He had the flashbang launched and was moving, before any of the guards could react to the oddity of a crow's cry in the middle of a warehouse. The flashbang exploded with all the drama a movie director could want, and men and vampires alike covered their eyes and ears in pain. Using his god-like speed, Battousai rushed the catwalk and leapt over the railing to hit the roof of the office without breaking stride. As his feet hit the ground all hell broke loose. Above them an army of men crashed through the skylights, showering the men below with glass, as the helicopter shone blinding light down on the scene. Battousai caught a glimpse of DEA patches on the arms of the men repelling down from above. Things were about to get extremely dicey.  
"Get Mirimo and get the hell out of here!" Aoshi screamed out above the chaos of machine gun fire.  
Battousai drew his katana in one smooth motion and sliced down the guard standing between him and the office. The door exploded inward with one kick. He leapt inside, pinning Mirimo to the wall as the man tried to race past him.  
"Not so fast," Battousai ground out between clenched teeth.  
"What do you want?!" Mirimo's voice was a high-pitched squeal and he smelled deliciously of fear.  
"Just this," and he stuck the syringe into the young man's neck.  
Mirimo screamed in pain as the saline carried the microchip into his flesh. Once he was sure the microchip had been injected, he dropped the syringe. A whisper of sound from behind him and Battousai wheeled around, catching the blade of a katana on his own. He stared into golden eyes just as cold as his own. The Wolf of Mibu.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Hajime Saitou demanded.  
"He tried to drug me! He attacked me!" Mirimo cried frantically, backing away from the two. Neither man paid any attention to him.  
"Working on a case." Battousai responded, and caught a motion from the corner of his eye. "Look out!!"  
"Battousai! You will never save her!!" Mirimo's voice screamed madly as he pulled the pin on a hand grenade.  
The two men dove out the door, hitting the floor at a dead run.  
"CLEAR THE AREA!" Saitou screamed to his men.  
The concussion of the explosion knocked them all off their feet, showering them with shrapnel. Battousai barely felt the pain of his wound as he took advantage of the chaos caused by the explosion to escape. Aoshi was waiting for him by the Lamborghini.  
"What happened?" Aoshi asked, meaning the explosion.  
"Mirimo threw a grenade." He replied as he disarmed the alarm. They could still hear the commotion at the warehouse. The assassin hoped it was keeping Saitou very busy as he didn't really feel like answering the Wolf's questions right at the moment. There would be time enough later for questions and he was certain he would be getting a visit from Saitou in the near future.  
"I hope he didn't blow himself to smithereens. I'd hate to have gone through all that trouble of getting a transmitter in him just to have it blown up."  
Battousai smiled a bit. "I doubt he did, he was running for a back door as he threw it, probably led outside. Do you need a ride back?"  
"Yes, thank you. I need to collect Misao."  
Battousai slid into the car. Now that the adrenaline was starting to wear off, his shoulder was beginning to ache and exhaustion was settling it. Traffic was light enough and he let his mind filter through the events of the past two hours. He wasn't exactly shocked to see Saitou lead a raid of the warehouse. The Wolf, an ex-Special Forces commander, was now head of Japan's Drug Enforcement Agency and the two men had had run-ins before.  
"Will Hajime Saitou be more of a help or a hindrance in this?" Aoshi mused, picking up on Battousai's line of thought.  
"I don't know. He can be annoyingly persistant, though he may be of some help in protecting Kaoru though."  
"True."  
Kaoru. She was the reason he was out here and he found himself looking forward to seeing her. As he pulled the Lamborghini into the parking garage, he wondered if she would still be awake.  
  
"Rummy!" Misao screamed for the tenth time that night.  
Laughing, Kaoru threw her cards up in the air. "I give up. You are the Gin Rummy Master."  
Misao joined in the laughter. Kaoru found it hard to believe that this vibrant, fun-loving young woman was, not only a vampire, but also a ninja and spy for the Oniwabanshu. She was a strange mix of joyful exuberence and deadly seriousness, but somehow it fit her. Tonight it had been the joyful exuberence as Misao insisted that they spend most of the night doing each other's hair, make-up and nails, then watching The Matrix. Now they were playing a marathon of gin rummy. Kaoru couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun. Without warning, Misao stopped laughing, her expression changing in a heartbeat.  
"What is it?" Kaoru grew alarmed at the intensity of Misao's expression  
"Aoshi and Kenshin are back." Misao allowed herself to relax and grin at the imminent arrival of her leader and lover.  
Kaoru grinned back. It took her a moment to realize that she was relieved and glad that Battousai or Kenshin as Misao referred to him was returning. Though she truly hadn't admitted it, she had been worried about him all night. Even though she knew they were coming, Kaoru still jumped as the two men entered with Battousai leaning against the vampire. She leapt to her feet, alarmed at the expression of pain on the Hittokiri's face. There was blood dripping from his fingers to fall in little droplet on the soft beige carpet.  
"You're hurt!" She was moving toward him before she realized she was in motion.  
"It's nothing." He made to push her away, but she wouldn't be moved that easily.  
He never noticed when Aoshi released his weight to allow him to sag on the couch.  
"I will talk to you tomorrow night." Aoshi spoke his farewell before slipping out the door with Misao. There had been no reason to stay, he knew that Kenshin would be fine. He had seen the expression of concern and caring on the young heiress's face.  
"See ya Kaoru." Misao waved as the two left the penthouse.  
Neither truly noticed the departure.  
"Kaoru, really." He tried to protest, but he was tired and his arm ached.  
"Don't give me that. You need to go to an emergency room." She pushed off his coat. After a week of sharing his penthouse, Kaoru would not be intimidated.  
Battousai shook his head. "No, I'll be all right. I heal, I always heal."  
"Well at least let me wrap it up so you don't bleed all over the couch." Karou said, letting sarcasm drip through her voice.  
"In the bathroom."  
Kaoru frowned. He must truly be in a lot of pain if he wasn't reacting to her sarcasm. In the bathroom she found a large white metal box, full of basic medical supplies. She frowned, wondering how often he had needed to use all these supplies. When she returned to the living room with it, she came close to walking right back into the bathroom. Battousai lay almost boneless against the back of the couch, but it wasn't just the liquid grace of his pose that kicked her heartbeat into high gear. He had taken his shirt off, and that was what made her breath catch in her throat. The soft light played along the hard planes of his chest and abdomen. He had pulled his hair from it's high ponytail and it cascaded down around his face like red gold fire. He was perfect, until one looked at the ragged gash on his upper arm and the blood trailing down to his fingers. Simply staring at him, she found herself struggling between the logic that told her he was only a transient part of her life, that he would be gone once the threat to her life was over and the part of her that wanted to run her hands across the planes of his chest and bury them deep into those luxurious auburn locks. Breathing deeply, she pushed the desire down and continued over to him. "I'm going to wash off your wound and then wrap it up." She spoke before sitting down next to him, unwilling to chance what surprising him might do.  
A grunt was her only response. Taking a deep breath, she picked up that one perfectly muscled arm and began washing the dried blood off. He made no sound as she gently washed the gash itself. Reaching into the box, she pulled out a large gauze pad and placed it against the wound.  
"Will you hold that please?" She asked softly and he complied with no comment.  
She took out a roll of bandage and began wrapping it expertly around his upper arm. When she had it wrapped to her approval, she taped it firmly.  
"There all done." She admired her handy work.  
"That was gently done, thank you." He looked up into those deep blue eyes.  
Kaoru felt her heart skip a beat at the warmth in his amber eyes, flecks of violet once again swirling within them. For a time out of time, they shared a gaze more intimate than a kiss. She could feel her heart thudding in her chest. The moment was ruined though as a tremendous yawn burst from him. She found herself trying to stifle a giggle, but wasn't very successful. He merely looked at her.  
"Sorry, I suppose I shouldn't be laughing." She glanced at the bandage. "You got hurt because of me."  
"It's all right." He rose wearily to his feet. "Good night Kaoru. I suggest you get some sleep as well."  
Kaoru watched him walk away. He was so strong, so tough on the outside, but she wondered what lay beneath. She remembered the swirl of violet she had seen in his eyes and sighed. He was a definite puzzle. With a little shake of her head, she walked to the guest room.  
  
The smell of bacon frying slowly drew Kaoru from sleep.  
"Mmmmm." She breathed in the delicious smells coming from the kitchen and got to her feet. "Wow that smells awesome."  
Pulling on a pair of sweatpants, she walked barefoot out into the living room. She spied Battousai standing in the dining room. Convincing herself it was the thought of breakfast that drew her, she eagerly made her way over to him. She couldn't help but smile as he turned to her well before she got close to him.  
"Good morning." He greeted her calmly. "Are you usually an early riser on the weekends or did I wake you?"  
"A little of both." She sat down at the table, watching him set out the silverware with slow deliberate moves. Guilt stung her as she spied the stark whiteness of the bandage under his black t-shirt. "How is your arm?"  
He looked at her from under auburn bangs. "A little sore, but it will be fine."  
"I'm glad." She wanted to make it up to him. "I... um, do you need any help?" Oh, real mature Kaoru. "I.. um." She mentally kicked herself for her not so smooth delievery.  
Battousai grinned wrly. "Not if you got kicked out of a cooking class."  
Kaoru was about to be offended, when she suddenly saw the wicked twinkle in his eye. He was teasing her and for some reason it made her heart soared. "Hmmph. Well, I can at least make coffee. I do make a mean cup o'joe."  
"Be my guest then." He waved her into the kitchen. "The coffee and filters are in the cabinet above the coffee maker."  
She was very conscious of his presence behind her as she walked into the kitchen. The coffee maker, a state of the art machine, was sitting at the far end of the counter. She looked at it in awe.  
"Do I need a license to use this?" She laughed, admiring all the knobs and buttons.  
"Oh, no. I have it pre-set, so all you need to do it put the filter and grounds in the basket, then water and turn it on." He explained with a small smile.  
Her heart caught in her throat at the unguarded innocence of his expression. Perhaps was now a good time to ask him if she could call him Kenshin.  
"Uh, Battousai." She began. "I was wondering if it would be okay if I called you Kenshin. It's just easier and..." she trailed off, realizing he had turned away from her.  
She could see the tension in his back and hoped she hadn't made him angry.  
  
Kaoru had asked him if she could call him Kenshin. Kenshin. Only three people in the world called him by his true name. As he had once said, Himura Kenshin, was someone who hadn't existed in a long time. Would it matter if she called him by his given name? He could almost feel her unease. It had taken a great deal for her to ask. Yet at the same time what right did she have? He had known her for such a short time, not like Aoshi or Misao, whom he had shared decades upon decades with. She was someone he was protecting, she would be in his life only until he disposed of her attacker. How could he allow her access to that part of his life, when she would be in it so briefely? He had not been Himura Kenshin in so long, would he even know how to allow that part of himself out? Then again, she had dared to ask, didn't that warrant the granting of her request? She was braver than most, and there was something drawing him to her more strongly than he had anticipated. He sighed. Perhaps it was time to reacquaint himself with Himura Kenshin.  
"No, I do not mind."   
Kaoru let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.  
"Thank you." Somehow she knew she had just stepped over one of the many walls Battou... Kenshin had built around himself. Unsure of how to continue, she opened the door to pull down the coffee and stopped.  
"Whoa." There was at least ten different flavors of coffee. "What flavor would you like?" She laughed.  
Kenshin had the grace to blush. "What can I say, I like flavored coffee. Why don't you pick, I don't care what we have."  
Giggling, Kaoru pulled down Mocha Java. The tension in the room had eased considerably. After dumping the correct amount of grounds in, she took the carafe to the sink only to find he was standing there already.  
"Umm, can I get some water?" She motioned for him to move.  
He merely smiled and moved aside just enough for her to put the carafe under the faucet. She found herself brushing against him and felt the heat rise in her face. Without the hard and jaded expression, he was just that much more attractive. The carafe couldn't fill up fast enough.  
"Breakfast is ready." His voice was a low whisper in her ear.  
"Ahhh, okay." She nearly dropped the carafe, but managed to get it together long enough to walk back to the coffee maker. "I'll be right there."  
She used the time it took to fill the coffee maker to rein her emotions back under conscious control. Augh! She was acting like a teenager with her first crush. Taking a deep breath, she walked to the table where he waited. When she was seated he placed a plate of food that set her mouth to watering.  
"Oooo! My favorite." She couldn't help but squeal in delight at the plate full of scrambled eggs, sausage and a very large blueberry muffin.  
"Glad you approve." Kenshin replied with a small smile.  
"So what happened last night? Did your plan work?" She asked between bites.  
"Yes and no. We were able to get Mirimo, the Servant, bugged with a micro transmitter, but the DEA busted in at the same time. It seems that whoever Mirimo's Master is is into drug smuggling." He rolled his eyes. "I will probably be getting a visit from the head of the DEA sometime today."  
"Whoa." Kaoru was silent for a moment. "Well, I guess it's good in a way. If their 'business' is disrupted maybe they'll be too busy to come after me then."  
"Unfortunately, I wouldn't count on it."  
  
The sound of wood splintering violently echoed through the room. Mistress stalked around her oldest and most beloved human servant. Pure rage shimmered in the air. Mirimo knelt on the cold stone, waiting, perfectly still.  
"I should rip your heart out right now." She hissed in his ear. "It has taken me decades to bully the other yakuza's into handing over their heroin business, decades of scheming, planning, being oh so careful to keep my identity a total and complete secret. And you ruin it in ONE NIGHT!!"  
"I am sorry most wonderful Mistress." Mirimo whispered. "It was the two who are thorns in our sides, Battousai and the Wolf."  
A priceless Tiffany lamp exploded against the wall. She ground her teeth. It was bad enough that the Battousai was now involved in hunting her, but to have the Wolf of Mibu as well? Her mind began working feverishly.  
"I do not wish to take them both on at once. Give the Wolf false trails to follow and we will lead him to believe he has ruined us. As for Battousai... bring me the girl and we will kill two birds with one stone."  
"As you wish Mistress."  
  
"So what's on the agenda for today?" Kaoru asked as she put the last of the dishes away.  
Kenshin looked up at her in surprise. Why was she asking him that? "What do you mean?"  
She mirrored his surprise. "Well, I assumed since I wasn't allowed out without you unless it was to work, I though we'd be doing something together."  
He had been alone for so long, having to consider another person when he made plans was a foreign concept. The shrill ring of the phone saved him further embarrassment.  
"Yes?"  
"Sorry to bother you sir, but Commander Saitou of the DEA is here demanding to see you?" It was one of the many nameless guards who sat at the main security desk.  
"Then send him up." His voice and manners hardened back into Battousai.  
Kaoru watched the change with fascinated awe. "What's wrong?"  
"It seems a visitor I was expecting is here." His amber eyes raked over her, taking in the oversized T-shirt and baggy sweatpants. "You might want to go make yourself a bit more presentable."  
She opened her mouth to retort, but he raised a hand. "Don't argue... please."  
It was the "please" that got her. Swallowing the retort she was about to make, Kaoru walked away from the kitchen and into her room. Who was coming to visit? She stopped for a moment remembering something he had said about the head of the DEA. If that were the case, then conservative was what she needed to go for. After looking through the closet where the majority of her clothing now hung, she decided on a pair of black slacks and white satin blouse. Standing in front of the bathroon mirror, she ran a brush through her hair and twisted the mane into a knot at the back of her neck. She could hear raised voices coming from the other room. Curiosity ate at her as she splashed her face with water and brushed her teeth. One last quick glance in the mirror and she pronounced herself finished. She walked the short distance into the living room only to stop dead in the doorway.  
She had always heard stories of a person's ki being strong enough to feel, especially those who were fighters, but had always scoffed in disbelief. She wasn't scoffing anyone at the moment. The scene before her should have been in a movie. Battousai stood toe to toe with a tall, lean man, whose cold golden eyes were almost a mirror of the Hittokiri's. The room fairly crackled with the energy being thrown off by the two. She felt like a mouse caught between two very large, very hungry cats.  
"I believe you are frightening my house guest." Battousai's voice cut through the tension.  
The tall man's eyes flicked to where Kaoru hovered in the doorway. Those same golden eyes raked over her and dismissed her just as quickly. She almost, almost, let the retort that leapt to the tip of her tongue fly, but instinctivly knew this man, standing so arrogantly in the middle of the room was not someone to trifle with. So she kept silent.  
"Since when did you take up babysitting?" Saitou drawled.  
That was it. "Now, just a minute here. No one is babysitting me. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" Karou began stalking across the room toward the two men.  
Saitou merely snorted and turned his attention back to Battousai. Struck speechless by the man's total rudeness, she stopped dead in her tracks. Battousai turned cool amber eyes to her.  
"Miss Kamiya, this is Commander Saitou of Japan's DEA. Commander Saitou, this is Kamiya Kaoru, CEO of Kamiya Corporation."  
Once again Kaoru found herself under intense scrutiny of those golden eyes.  
"Huh. So you are the one who's being targeted by the Asanuma Syndicate."  
"The Asanuma Syndicate?" She repeated, looking at Battousai.  
"Bright girl. Are you sure she's the CEO of Kamiya Corp?" That cold voice drawled.  
Battousai held up his hand to forestall any more outbursts from an obviously enraged Kaoru. "Neither she nor I knew the name of the clan hunting her. It was not important. Karou and I are on our way out, so if you're business with me is finished..."  
She took a step back as the two men's ki clashed once again.  
"It's not Battousai. You and that vampire ruined a perfectly planned raid. We've been working on cracking that particular syndicate for almost two years." There was true anger and frustration in the Wolf's voice.  
Battousai bent his head in acknowledgement. He didn't really want Japan's DEA on their tail for this investigation. Perhaps it was time to throw a bone. "For that I am sorry, but I think you may be interested to know that Mirrimo now has a microtransmitter that will lead us right to his lair."  
Saitou's eyes narrowed. "You will be including me in that little jaunt."  
"I'm afraid I can't do that." The Hittokiri's eyes were like chips of amber. "You see I'd hate to be arrested for murder."  
"You forget. Kill. Evil. Instantly." Saitou snapped angrily.  
"You are right, I had forgotten. I must speak with Aoshi, but perhaps we can share information."  
The two locked eyes and wills for a long moment until Saitou nodded.  
"One way or another Battousai, you will include me." His voice allowed for no argument.  
Battousai nodded and watched with impassive amber eyes as the Wolf of Mibu stalk out the door. The silence was deafening. He could hear Kaoru let go of the breath she was holding. He turned to see her frowning at him. "Murder?" Kaoru asked softly.  
He winced. He hadn't meant for her to hear that. He was slipping. "I am hoping that it doesn't come to that, but if that is the only way to ensure your safety then I have no qualms about eliminating the threat to your life."  
Kaoru was silent for a long moment. She didn't doubt he spoke the truth, but it certainly didn't make her feel warm and fuzzy around him. Sometimes it was easy to forget that a killer lurked beneath those amber eyes. "How come that doesn't surprise me. So where are we going?"  
It was his turn to sigh. "Truthfully, I said that to get him to leave. I didn't really want to continue the confrontation in front of you." "Oh." It was hard to keep the disappointment out of her voice.  
"I do remember, however, promising you a second motorcycle ride." His voice slid back into Kenshin and his smile made her heart skip a beat.  
"Awesome. Why don't you pack us a lunch while I go get changed."  
"Again?"  
She laughed at his puzzled expression. "Yes, again."  
Leaving him to put together a lunch, she skipped into the bedroom. This time it was to change into a pair of jeans. She didn't think her black khakis would be very comfortable or warm as they flew down the highway. The shirt had to go as well. Instead she pulled on a long-sleeve purple t-shirt and her favorite pair of jeans. The black flats she was wearing wouldn't do either and she kicked them off to put on a pair of ankle-high hiking boots. With an eager smile, she dashed back out into the living room. Kenshin was still in the kitchen, looking rather puzzled.  
"What's up?" Kaoru asked, walking over to him.  
"I don't have anything to put a lunch in." He frowned.  
"Oh that's okay. Why don't we just buy lunch if we get hungry?"  
Kenshin nodded in agreement. "Let me just get a few things."  
Kaoru watched as he walked through the living room, past her room and into what she assumed was his bedroom. She was tempted to follow him just to see what a Hittokiri's bedroom would look like, but shook her head. One of these days her curiosity would get her into trouble... The smile that had graced her face vanished. What was she thinking? How could she forget that she was in trouble? How could she be happy when her family was gone? How could she be going out to enjoy the day when someone was trying to kill her?! What right did she have to be happy?? It all came rushing back with a sudden ruthlessness that stunned her and sent her reeling. Her father was never coming back. A vampire wanted her dead. She had no family, no safe place to call home. She was alone. It was her deepest and most hidden of fears. The sob stuck in her throat and one tear traced a path down her cheek. She leaned against the counter and buried her face in her hands. She had nothing left.  
He had just stepped out of his room when he heard Kaoru's soft sob. She was leaning against the counter, face hidden in her hands, shoulders silently shaking as she cried. First he had frightened her and now she was crying. Why couldn't he do anything right? She looked so lost and vulnerable. He felt one of the many walls he had built around himself crumble. He could not keep her out and he walked over to her, wanting to comfort, to take away the sadness he felt echoing from her.  
"Kaoru?" His voice flowed over her, softer than she had ever heard it.  
She looked up into eyes awash in violet and full of sympathy. It was the sympathy he offered that broke the final dam within her. She sobbed once out loud and her tears would no longer be denied. She was hardly aware of the strong arms encircling her or the shoulder she leaned on. There was only the grief and the fear for long moments. Through the tears she became aware of his voice, murmuring softly. The tears helped to wash away much of the grief, helped her to release a pain she hadn't realized she was clinging to so tightly. The fear, however, found itself loosing the fight for her soul to the strength she leaned against. How long she cried, she didn't know, but even tears have an end and she could feel herself reaching that end.  
"Are you feeling better?" His gently query brought her back to earth.  
She drew in a deep breath, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I am. Thank you."  
He smiled down at her and she felt her breath catch for a totally different reason. Funny how she never noticed that he really wasn't that much taller than she, yet they seemed to fit together. She looked into his eyes and felt her lips part on a soft whisper of surprise. He frowned a bit at the inensity of her gaze.  
"What?"  
"I-it's your eyes... they're violet."  
The expression on his face was one she would never forget. He turned to the mirror that hung above the buffet to stare at his reflection in wonder. She watched as he brought one hand up to touch alongside his eyes. His mouth worked, but no sound came out.  
"What's wrong?" There was no worry, no fear. Whatever had happened was something not anticipated, but long hoped for.  
"I-I-I was born with violet eyes. They became more and more amber the longer I was a Hittokiri. I never thought they would return." His voice was a stunned whisper.  
He suddenly turned and swept her into his arms. She laughed as he spun her around with a strength greater than his slight frame ever hinted at. When her feet hit the floor, she found herself pinned tightly against him, his lips seeking hers. The kiss held more of joy and release, yet it couldn't help but deepen into something more. She clung to him as they kissed, her head spinning. He pulled back with a sigh of regret and rested his forehead against hers. As they stood in the embrace, she let her hands drift down toward his hips only to brush against cold steel. Startled, she jerked away and looked down at the two .45 mm Ballers strapped in holsters against his hips. His expression darkened and sparks of amber swirled through the violet.  
"Unfortunately I can't forget for a moment that there's someone out to kill you and I will not let that happen." He looked at her intently. "Do you understand Kaoru? You are not alone. I will protect you no matter what and I know Sano feels the same."  
Her emotions threatened to overwhelm her again. "But... but, you just met me."  
He said nothing for a long moment then shrugged. "I know, but there is something about you Kaoru that I want to protect and I will. We can figure it out as we go along."  
She nodded, unsure of what to say, unsure of what her heart was telling her. She wanted to trust him, to see those violet eyes again, to feel his arms around her. A soft sighed slipped from her as another thought struck her. How could anything truly work out between them? He was immortal. He would be forced to watch as she slowly aged, to watch as death someday claimed her, while he remained forever young. Kaoru gave her head a sharp shake, best not to worry about that now, after all who knew what the future held.  
  
End Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing and for being so darn patient! This is it for the re-write, everything from here on out will be brand spankin' new. Woot! Quickie reminder... review, review, review! Let me know if you folks want more. 'kay? blinks wistfully at her readers 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Holiday greetings all!! Yes I am back from the Land of Part-Time-Job and Too-Much-Housework! Whee. Here's Chapter 5 in all it's short and sweet glory. Do not despair too much as I am deep into Chapter 6. - Read on and enjoy!

Chapter Five:

The rain was sudden and unexpected, forcing the two to take cover in the shelter of nearby shrine. Breathless from their mad dash, Kaoru couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a very wet, very unhappy Kenshin. His auburn red hair was a sodden mess, hanging bedraggled around his face. He favored her with a none-to-happy glare as he drew his hair back from him face and into a high ponytail.

"I'm sorry, but you look like a drown cat." She said the laughter dying swiftly as the cross-shaped scar was thrown into sharp contrast.

"Why on earth didn't one of us check the weather?" He demanded, shaking out his leather jacket, seemingly unaware of her reaction.

Karou shook her head, in part to respond to him, but also to draw her eyes away from that wicked looking scar. There were rumors, almost hundreds of rumors as to how the Hittokiri had gotten it. She had the insane desire to reach out and touch it, to see if it was real, but she stayed her hand.

"Karou." He spoke her name sharply. "I asked you about going back to the penthouse when it stops."

She blushed, embarrassed at being caught wool-gathering. "I'm sorry, no I suppose I don't mind."

"Good, then we'll head back as soon as it stops." He was so serious, eyes scanning the park around them.

A thought struck her, and she couldn't resist. "You could always go shopping with me."

He raised a single eyebrow.

"No, I didn't think so." She grinned pleased that she could come up with a comeback after being caught off guard.

Kaoru decided she would chance the cold marble steps and tried to find a comfortable position or least a spot that didn't poke her too badly. Sighing to herself she settled for a spot on the step beneath him. As the rain fell steady from the sky, Kaoru let her mind drift. Tomorrow it was back to work, and she found herself almost glad for the distraction. Her emotions were too raw, too new to be explored the way her mind kept trying to. She let out a slow breath and rested her head on her knees.

"I have never heard anyone sigh so much as you do." Was the comment from above her.

She cocked her head back to look up into his amused gaze. "I will try to breath more quietly in the future."

He laughed softly. "You do that."

"Humph." It was hard not to smile listening to the very masculine laughter as it drifted down over her. Battousai/ Kenshin, he was so many different layers, she wondered if anyone could truly know him.

"The rain's stopped. We need to get back." His voice once again interrupted her introspection.

"Okay." Karou made to push herself up and was startled to see his hand held out to her. She looked up at him, at the trace of violet swirling through his eyes.

Kenshin wasn't sure why he had held out his hand to her. He wasn't normally the gentlemanly type, but it may have been just an excuse to touch her. He watched as she stared at his outstretched hand and an almost unrecognizable emotion flooded through him. He was nervous. He, the Slayer, was afraid that this petite young woman who had crashed recklessly though all his walls would not take his hand, and all that was not and maybe would never be said with it. The unguarded smile that bloomed across her face brought with it a greater sense of relief and joy than he had felt in so very many years. Karou was so slight it took very little effort to bring her to her feet and for a moment they simply stood by each other.

There was such poignencey in that moment, the heiress and the hitokiri, standing so close yet so far. Words trembled in the air and for a moment it seemed as if they would be spoken, but Fate had other ideas. A gunshot echoed across the lake, shattering the moment of closeness. Karou had barely registered the sound, when she felt Kenshin shove her to down to the ground. Unprepared as she was the impact drove the air from her lungs and she lay crushed between the cold, wet ground and the Slayer above her. She could feel the tension in the lines of his body as he scanned the area around them, looking for the threat, looking for where the gunshot had come from. Out of the corner of her eye she spied a little boy crying desperately over the remains of a colorful balloon hanging tattered in a nearby tree. Unable to help herself, she began chuckling.

"It was just a balloon." She said with relief in her voice.

Just as quickly as he had driven her to the ground Battousai was standing next to her, this time with no hand outstretched to help her up. With a quite frown, Karou stood up and brushed herself off. He hadn't responded to her comment and stood scowling at the balloon. Slightly behind him, she wanted to reach out to touch him, to soothe the tension in that slight, but deadly frame; she didn't.

"What's wrong? Are you angry that you overreacted?"

"You don't understand." The voice was a low growl. "I was not aware of our surroundings. I should have known that child was there. Should have known his balloon escaped and blew into the trees. I should have known that it was going to make such a spectacular explosion."

And suddenly Karou realized why he was so hesitant to let anyone within his walls, why for two hundred odd years he had kept everyone at arms length. To him, allowing himself to feel and possibly care about someone was to lower all of his defenses.

"I allowed you in, no." He corrected himself and unconsciously echoing her thoughts. "You came crashing through my walls, with your indigo eyes, and your stubbornness, and your courage. I am responsible for your safety! I cannot allow myself to be distracted by anything not even by you!"

"I… I am sorry Kenshin, or should I go back to calling you Battousai?" Her voice was quiet.

He shook his head. Dammit! Why couldn't he just put these feelings back behind their walls? How could he reconcile them with the need to protect her? Could they coexist? He didn't have the luxury of time to explore this with her. Her safety had to come first. Almost dreading her reaction, he turned to face her. The sorrow and understanding in her eyes were almost his undoing, but he clamped down on that side of himself with an iron fist.

"Kenshin is fine, but your protection must come first. I am responsible for your life and nothing else can interfere with that." He could not say it, could not admit that what he was experiencing could be more than just a physical attraction. "Perhaps when this is all over."

Karou had known what he was going to say; yet it wasn't as devastating as she thought it would be. She had been braced for him to say that there could never be anything between them, but that's not what he said. She tried to keep her heart from soaring in her chest.

"I think that's the right thing to do." Her voice was a little more hesitant than she would have liked. "We need to resolve this 'situation' first."

It was still hard to imagine someone actually wanting her dead.

Kenshin gently touched her cheek and marveled at the softness of her skin and the courage of her words. "Thank you."

She reached up to touch his hand and smiled up at him. "Well, I suppose we should head back to your penthouse."

The violet slowly bled from his eyes and he nodded briskly. He motioned for her to proceed and she stepped out onto the smooth stone pathway. The transition between Kenshin and the Hittokiri was so subtle as to be almost invisible, but she could feel the coiled tension radiating from him. It would take a great deal of time for him to reconcile the possibility that he could be more than just the assassin. Another thought struck her and she nearly stumbled. He had all the time in the world didn't he? He was immortal after all. She almost whimpered in despair, but swallowed the sound within her. That was a black hole she did not want to get sucked into and forced the thought away.

As they walked a flash of bright yellow to their left caught her eye. A little off the paved pathway, partially obscured by a grouping of shrubbery, a group of young Yakuza toughs were pushing a much younger boy around.

"Of all the ignorant." She growled. Whether it was among children or adults, she hated it with a passion when the bigger ones picked on the littler ones.

"Hey you!!" She yelled out as she strode over to where the toughs stood. "You leave him alone!"

The six young men turned as one to face her and Kaoru wished fervently for her bokken, for a moment forgetting she had the world most deadly assassin behind her. She came to an abrupt halt in front of the one that looked to be the leader and glared up at him.

"You leave him alone. He's a lot smaller than you and you look like idiots if he's as big a threat as you can handle." She exclaimed, jabbing her finger in the air to emphasize her point.

"Oh yea?" He snarled. "And are you gonna stop us little lady?"

"Yes I am." She wasn't about to back down despite the fact that the punk was twice her size.

There was an unobtrusive cough behind her, and the punk finally realized who stood behind her.

"O-o-okay lady... whatever you say." He stuttered as he came face to face with a pair of very lethal amber eyes.

Kaoru watched as the six young men beat a hasty retreat.

"I could have handled that." She said turning around to face him. Cold amber eyes clashed with warm, passionate blue one and the amber thawed to a molten gold. She suddenly found it hard to breath.

"I know." He said with a small smile.

"Wow!! You're Himura Battousai." A young voice declared urgently from behind them. "What are you doing with this ugly girl?"

Kaoru spun around in shock. The young boy she and Kenshin had rescued was rail thin, with an enormous shock of black hair sticking up every which way. His yellow t-shirt was filthy and his khakis shorts had definitely seen better days.

"Who are you calling ugly!?" She demanded. "I just saved your scrawny butt."

The young boy snorted. "Hardly, Battousai-san's ki is what ran those thugs off." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Myojin Yahiko."

" Myojin… an old samurai name, yes?" Kenshin shook the young boy's hand, amused by his youthful confidence.

"Don't know I never knew my parents." The young boy said with a shrug. "So, who is this ugly..." was all he got out before Kaoru's hand clipped him up the side of his head.

"My name is Kamiya Kaoru and I am NOT ugly." She stated coldly, her coldness thawing just as quickly as she saw him shiver suddenly from the cold autumn wind. "Don't you have any warmer clothing?"

Yahiko's eyes narrowed. "I don't need any charity from you lady, so don't even think about it. I owe you a favor and I'll find a way to repay it."

Before she could annoy the young boy any further. Kenshin flipped his business card into the air. "I can always use informants on the street. Kaoru's life is being threatened, if you hear anything in regards to her, let me know."

Yahiko snatched it easily. "You got it, tho why anyone would bother with this old hag I'll never know."

"Oooo! You little…!" She didn't know whether to smack him again or drag him back to her penthouse for a good meal and some new clothes.

A restraining hand on her arm took the decision out of her hands and she watched him run off in the opposite direction they were going. Kaoru let her breath out in a sigh.

"There you go again." He chuckled, and she had to laugh.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just I hate to see that."

He frowned. "See what?"

She looked askance at him. "That boy, Yahiko, it's pretty obvious he's living on the streets. What's wrong with our society that we allow our children to grow up in such poverty?"

It was truly something he had never contemplated. "That's the way of life. There will always be those who have and those who have not."

"Well it's not right. Those of us who have should be trying to help those who haven't. Otherwise what good are we as human beings?" Kaoru demanded, her blue eyes snapping.

"It's a harsh world, Kaoru." He shrugged. "I wish you luck in trying to change it."

She frowned, wanting to argue, wanting him to see her point, but she remembered their conversation at the shrine and held her tongue. She couldn't add to his struggle.

End Note: As I said earlier.. short and sweet. I was debating whether to keep it on the short side or get bogged down in a heavy emotional scene between K/K. As you can see I decided to keep it short. I may go back at some point and flesh it out, but for now I continue to plow throught Chapter 6. - Barring any unforseen events, I'm should be finished it sometime after the holidays.

Remember.. reviews make me want to keep writing, wheee! Oh and I have to thank the two fans who actually took the time to e-mail me a short note. Sorry.. old age has struck again and I can't remember your names, but Thank you!! Made me realize that people are enjoying my little fanfic and that I should keep writing it. -

Here's to lots of fun times with family & friends, to many presents under the Christmas tree and to complete peace for at least one day out of 365! Merry Christmas!!


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Wow! So I haven't fallen off the face of the earth after all? lol My only excuse for taking so long in getting this chapter out is that the past Christmas and winter have been one of the worst times I have had in a long, long time. Between family stress, being horribly sick and having house guests for a little over a week, I had somewhat of a melt down. Needless to say it didn't leave me with a lot of energy to put into anything but getting thru my daily existence. It's getting better, slowly, but surely.

So onward with Chapter Six… I will give fair warning… the chapter ends with a bit of a lemoney/lime scene. If you aren't comfortable with such, don't read it.

Chapter Six:

Kaoru stared out the window of her office, marveling at how routine her life had become over the past few weeks. Sano would drive her to work, where she would deal with the crisises and trials of running her father's company. He would drive her back to Kenshin's apartment where she would spend most nights alone or occasionally with Misao. The threat to her life seemed distant and unreal. A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts and she looked up to see Sano standing in the doorframe. A quick glance at her clock reminded her she was late yet again.

"I'm sorry Sano," She apologized as she stood up. "I'm day dreaming again, and on a Friday afternoon."

The tall ex-street punk shrugged. "It's okay. You've got a lot going on."

Kaoru laughed a little at that. "I do, but I don't."

He raised one eyebrow in question.

"Well, I was just thinking how I'm either here or at Kenshin's penthouse. That's it. No going out to the mall, no going to the movies. Our last trip was to the park a over two weeks ago. I'm starting to go stir crazy." The intensity in her voice made her pause.

Sano walked across the room. "Is that why you've been so moody lately?"

The sly smile he gave her took away any sting his words might have had and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I think so." She dropped back down into the chair with a sigh. "It's not that I'm ungrateful for what everyone's doing, but I'm going bonkers just sitting there night after night. He's been a perfect gentleman and you've been super to drive me back and forth. But, I miss my Miata. I miss going to the movies on a whim and I haven't been to the dojo in weeks!"

"I can't imagine what it would be like to be so cooped up like that. I think it would drive me bonkers as well. Hmmm. We will have to do something about this."

"Like what?" She asked, bitterness coating her voice. "The last time I asked if I could go to the mall, he gave me a fifteen minute lecture why it wasn't safe for me to be out alone."

"Well, I have to agree with him on that one, but I think one ex-street punk would be able to handle any threat to you." Sano said, giving her his best gangster look and cracking his knuckles menacingly.

Kaoru giggled. Yet inside she knew Kenshin would trust no one but himself to protect her, but then again… maybe Sano plus Misao would be enough. She felt the laughter drain from her eyes. This would not be easy to ask.

"Uh-oh, you have that look on your face." He said, torn between laughter and suspicion. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, just an idea I thought of." She looked up at him. "This is a lot to ask of you Sano, but would you be willing to go out with both myself and Misao?"

He fell silent. The echo of a pain that would never heal flashed in his eyes. "She's the vampire, isn't she?"

Kaoru nodded. "I wouldn't ask you, but I have to get out. I'm dying to go dancing or to the movies or something. He never wants to do any of those things, but I think if it was you and Misao going with me he might say okay."

"I don't know, Kaoru." There was a huge difference between knowing Kenshin

associated with vampires and having to do so himself. He wasn't sure he'd be able to look at this Misao and not see his sister's death. "Let me think about it."

She touched his arm. "Thank you. I wouldn't ask, except I'm desperate."

He gave her a wry smile. "That's what I figured. Now if you don't mind I'd rather not spend the night at the office."

"Of course." She laughed, and handed him her heavy briefcase.

With a running commentary on what it was like to be a pack mule, Sano led the way to the elevator. They stood in quite companionship as the elevator lowered smoothly to the basement level. His roadster was parked in its usual spot and it was just a moment before they were both inside and he was maneuvering through the parking lot. She found herself wishing it was still summer and they could have the top down. His car just wasn't as fun with the top up.

'Hey Sano… would you take my Miata out? It's probably rusting in the parking garage."

He rolled his eyes at the thought of squeezing into her tiny two-seater. "Y'know compared to your car, this is a luxury vehicle, but yea, I'll take it out for you."

"Thanks."

As they pulled up to the huge apartment complex, she reached behind her to grab her purse.

"Are you coming up?"

"No, I'm sorry. I have to get to the gym." He flexed his biceps through his jacket. "Gotta keep this awesome bod in shape you know."

"Oh brother." She groaned. "Well, can you at least grab my briefcase for me?"

He reached back with one arm and yanked her case onto the passenger seat She grabbed it from there and heaved it out onto the sidewalk.

"Ugh. I really need to lighten this thing up. See you Monday?"

"As always." He said with a grin.

Kaoru waved as he drove away and turned to head into the building. It was five-thirty. She would be alone in the penthouse most likely. He had told her before she left that he was meeting with Aoshi tonight. There had been an interesting discovery in her case. +I hope I'll be awake to hear it.+ She thought to herself. Usually when he met with Aoshi, he didn't return until well past one in the morning, leaving her to her own devices. She banged the heel of her hand against her head.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself Kamiya!" She whispered fiercely

The elevator doors opened with a soft swish and she stepped determinedly into the hallway. As she thought, the penthouse was empty. A quickly written note lay on the table.

Do not wait up. I will be late.

Staring at the note, she could feel the depression lurking, waiting to overwhelm her. She stomped her foot in defiance of it. The note drifted back to the table as she walked to her room to change. She felt better in jeans and a sweater. Even though she enjoyed dressing up, her business suits always felt so restrictive.

"After I eat, I think I'll go over and get my bokken for some practice." She said out into the emptyness of the penthouse.

As she walked to the kitchen, her stomach rumbled in soft complaint.

"I couldn't agree with you more." She laughed.

There were some delicious leftovers in the refrigerator, but they weren't appealing to her at the moment. She wanted pizza. There was one decent pizza joint remotely close by and they delivered. The only problem was the number was back in her own penthouse. Kaoru frowned. He hadn't said she couldn't go back; only that she could not leave the building without him. She paced back and forth, trying to decide. A second, louder, growl of her stomach decided her. It took some searching, but she found her keys in the very bottom of her purse.

Feeling a bit nervous, she stepped out into the hallway. After making sure she'd be able to get back into Kenshin's penthouse, Kaoru walked down the hallway to her own. With no little trepidation, she opened the door and stepped inside. She took a deep breath and smiled. A little stale, but it still smelled like home. Feeling almost like a stranger, she walked aimlessly around reaquainting herself with her own life. There were the souveniers from a trip to Africa with her father and a cheap reproduction of the Statue of Liberty from her last trip to New York City. A picture of her family was gathered up into her arms and hugged tightly. That was coming back with her. She also picked up her bokken. Her sensei would be so angry with her, not for her lack of attendance, but her lack of practice. After all it was a style of fighting her great grandfather had perfected.

Since the majority of her clothes and personal things were already at Kenshin's she didn't bother to go into her bedroom. As she walked toward the kitchen, her eye was drawn without conscious control to the bathroom doorway. She stopped and forced herself to look at it. Chills ran up and down her spine as if the werewolf still lingered within the darkened room. Fear had hidden in the corners of her mind ever since the attack. At odd times during the day she would find herself replaying it over in her mind, and any sudden movement caught in the corner of her eye could send her heart racing Nightmares of that lunging werewolf still haunted her nights. Now, standing in front of the place where her sanctuary, her home had been violated, the fear was hard pressed to be put back in its box.

"Dammit!" She shook her head. "Knock it off! I am stronger than this!"

Laying down the photo and her bokken, Karou squared her shoulders and began walking toward the bathroom. She would face this. She would not let fear rule her life. Fighting down the urge to run, she stepped into the bathroom and stopped. In the darkness she stood, wrestling with the fear. She was safe. There was nothing here that was not supposed to be. She counted to ten slowly, and flicked on the light. As she had been telling her subconscious there was nothing, no one there. She could still feel the fear, but it would not control her.

"Okay, now for the big test." She whispered and reached out to shut the light off again.

With slow steps she turned around, putting her back to the darkened room, and began walking away. The fear crawled between her shoulder blades, trying to convince her there was something behind her, but she refused to listen to it. She would not turn around to look. She knew there was nothing in the bathroom. It was empty. She made herself keep walking towards the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, she leaned against the counter. It felt as though she'd just run a marthon, but she had done it. It was a good feeling. She could conquer the fear that had lurked beneath the surface ever since the attack. To distract herself, she began looking through the kitchen drawers for the pizza joint menu. It took a opening a few drawers before she found it, but with a triumphant squeak she spied it under a map of Tokyo. Grinning in anticipation of a great pizza night, Kaoru picked up her photo and her bokken and began to walk back to Kenshin's penthouse.

The photo and the bokken went into her bedroom. The menu was carried back into the living room and she dropped down on the couch, phone in hand. She placed the order for one small mushroom pizza and a Coke with great relish. It'd been quite some time since she'd last had this particular place's pizza. The thirty minutes was going to crawl by.

Time passed quicker than she expected. An engrossing TV show had helped with that, and before she knew it the phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Miss Kamiya, there is a pizza delivery boy here." It was one of the front desk guards. "Did you order it?"

"Yes, I did. You can send him up."

"As you wish."

She hung up the phone and began a frantic search for her purse. Karou was still digging around in her purse when a knock sounded on the door.

"Crap. Be right there!"

She opened the door with one hand and smiled up at the young deliveryman, before looking back down. She took a step back so he could set the pizza down on the hall table.

"Will you take a credit card?" She asked still hunting through her bag. "I can't seem to find any cash."

"I will take payment in your blood!" The voice was not human.

Her head snapped up and Karou found herself staring into raging blue eyes. The handsome deliveryman transformed into her worst nightmare, a snarling vampire. For a moment she was frozen in place, the fear roaring out from the hidden place she had worked so hard to force it into. He stepped forward and instinct took over. She threw her purse at him and spun around, running for the phone. A part of her wondered why she always seemed to be running for the phone in these kinds of circumstances.

He was there before her, face a mask of hatred, teeth shining like white razors in his snarl. His hand whipped out and she felt her head snap backward, pain shattering across her vision like silver stars. She fell to the floor with a thud. Dazed, she tried to scramble to her feet, but an iron grip on her arm stopped her.

"Bitch! You think you can outwit the Mistress, hiring the Slayer to protect you, but he will never save you from her vengeance." The vampire's voice hissed in her ear.

Karou screamed, partly in fear, partly in outrage. She would not be a victim! Driving her foot backward in a sharp kick, she felt the impact with his kneecap as a very satisfying crunch. He howled in pain, dropping her to the floor. She leapt to her feet. He was still between her and the phone, but maybe… The thought cut off as the vampire regained his feet.

"She wants you taken alive, but she didn't say in one piece." He snarled, and lunged.

As he sailed through the air towards her, Karou swung around bokken held with both hands out in front of her. He screamed in rage as he realized it was too late to change his leap and her wooden sword pierced his chest. The impact threw her backward into the wall with a force that drove the breath from her lungs. As they hit his body exploded into ash, drenching her from head to toe. She screamed. It was silky and slimy at the same time and she frantically tried to brush it off. She couldn't get it off. The more she brushed at it the more it clung. She wanted it off. She wanted to be free of it. She would never be safe. She would never be free. Her mind continued to race in circles as her breath came in sobs. She ran for the bathroom. Clothing lay in a long trail as she worked to rid herself of all trace of the vampire.

Uncaring as to how hot the water was she jumped under the pounding water and let it rush over her. She grabbed her scrubbie and loaded it with her favorite body wash. Her mind wasn't working, wasn't moving past the fear. She kept scrubbing her arms, her legs, her body. The tears coursed down her cheeks, the sobs almost drowning out the sound of the water. Slowly she sank to her knees, letting the water course over her as she cried.

He found her there hours later, crouched in the shower, rocking herself back and forth. Karou barely registered the water being turned off or the soft towel enveloping her. The brisk rubbing and clothing only meant that she was no longer wet and shivering. He lifted her into his arms as if she weighed nothing, and carried her into the living room to sit on the couch. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and she curled up against him.

"Karou, what happened?" His voice drew her out from where she hid.

"I just wanted a pizza." She cried softly. "All I wanted was a stupid pizza."

"Did they attack you?" His voice was deadly still.

"It was a vampire." She shuddered and he drew her closer. "He was the stupid pizza delivery guy. How did they know?"

Kenshin was sorely tempted to tell her that's why he had said she must not go out or have anyone besides Sano or Misao come to the penthouse, but he could still feel her shaking.

"You're safe now. " He whispered into her hair. "I won't let them harm you any more."

"I thought I was coming to grips with this." The words began tumbling out. "I mean nothing has had happened in weeks. I was going to work, coming back here, life was very quiet. When I went back to my penthouse, I was afraid, but I dealt really well with it. I was going to start practicing with my bokken. I just want this to be over."

"It will be. It will be." Kenshin leaned his head back to he could look her in the eye. "And you are a strong, brave woman. Even in the midst of your fear, even in the midst of being attack, you still fought back. And, Karou, you won. You defeated a vampire."

He did not add that more than likely they had sent one of the weakest to try to capture her, but the expressions that played across her face were worth the omission.

"I did, didn't I?" She said slowly as it sank in. Yes she had been terrified, but she had kept enough of her wits about her to use her bokken as a substitute wooden stake.

"Now don't go getting cocky on me." He said with an amused smile. "I don't think you're quite up to facing their Master."

She laughed weakly, and then stopped. "No… he said 'Mistress'. He said that his Mistress thought I was trying to outwit her by hiring you?"

He looked thoughtful. "Hmm. That's interesting; it's a female vampire that we're looking for then. Did he say anything else?"

Karou shuddered, remembering the fury and anger in the vampire's eyes. "Well, he did say that I was to be taken alive and that I couldn't thwart her vengeance."

Kenshin frowned; he didn't like the sound of that. If this Mistress was looking for revenge by wiping out the Kamiya line, then why kidnap Karou. He suddenly remembered his own news, but that could wait until later.

"What is it?" She had noticed the changes in his expression.

"It is nothing that cannot wait until tomorrow, after you have slept and healed from this night's events." He lightly touched the darkening bruise on her chin. "How are you?"

She blushed and looked away from the intensity of his expression. "I am feeling better. It doesn't hurt too much. Oh… and I am sorry you found me like that."

She blushed even harder as she realized that he had seen her naked. A soft, very masculine chuckle vibrated from his chest.

"I did not see much." He touched her cheek softly. "You were curled into such a tight ball, I had a hard time drying you off or dressing you, let alone see anything."

Karou squirmed with embarrassment. "Yeah, but still…"

"Still nothing," Kenshin interrupted, his voice calming. "It was neither the time nor the place to admire the lovely figure you hide under all those clothes. Now, do you think you will be able to sleep all right?"

She was grateful for his insistence on sticking to the present. Closing her eyes, she took slow mental stock of herself. She knew the fear was there, but his presence made it a small and distant thing again. Then there was the fact that she had indeed slain a vampire by herself. She shuddered, remembering how his ashes coated her, and a thought struck her.

"There isn't any kind of supernatural thing that could happen from getting covered by the … the remains is there?"

He raised one eyebrow. "Do you mean could you be possessed or turn into a vampire from being exposed so closely to it's ash? No, you are safe, if you could 'catch' something from it, I would have been changed a long time ago."

His voice, so matter-of-fact, was more reassuring than anything else.

"Okay. I think I'll be okay now. I'm still afraid, but it's not overwhelming and besides, any rational person would be afraid if a Master or Mistress Vampire was after them"

Kenshin nodded. "Good. Then I will see you safely to your bed, dear Karou."

She made to answer, but found herself yawning instead. He laughed softly and stood up with her still in his arms. Karou squeaked in protest, but he assured her that since she was still in his arms, he might as well carry her the rest of the way. Kenshin waited until she was safely tucked in, a tiny figure in the middle of the large bed, before he turned to walk to his own room. He had much to think on.

"So what is the news you couldn't tell me last night?" Karou asked as she sipped her second cup of coffee.

"While Aoshi has had agents looking into who this 'Mistress' is, he also has been doing research into your family's history." Kenshin paused to take a drink from his own cup of coffee. "It seems that while in college your Father had a first love, and from that first love he had a child. You have an older half-sister."

Karou came close to spitting out her coffee. "I – What?"

"As I said. You have an older half-sister." Kenshin rose to collect the file Aoshi had given him. "Aoshi did not wish to contact her unless we felt it necessary. If the Mistress is truly seeking to wipe out the Kamiya line entirely, then she will be a target."

She was still on 'half-sister', and the fact that her father had never bother to tell her. She barely registered the manila folder he slid across the table to her.

"Why didn't he tell me? Did mother know about this?" She had so many questions.

"Perhaps he didn't know about her." Kenshin suggested. "She was born seven months after your father graduated from college."

Karou could only shake her head. "I still can't believe it. I remember when I was younger I so wanted a brother or a sister, and here I had one all along."

With a tentative hand, she reached out and opened the manila folder. A few pictures lay inside along with a type written page of information. The pictures were of a young woman, maybe a few years older than herself. She was very striking with long black hair and elegant features. She seemed very confident. Megumi Takani was written at the top of the sheet. Her age was listed as twenty-six, and it seemed she was a medical resident at one of the hospitals in Tokyo.

"My recommendation is to wait until we have eliminated the threat to your life before we contact her." Kenshin's voice cut across her thoughts.

She looked up at him, and nodded. "You're probably right. I just… I'm having a hard time with this. Aoshi is certain?"

"It is very rare that he or the Oniwabanshu make mistakes. I would trust him on this one."

Karou looked back down at the papers under the photo. "Takani Megumi… when this is over I would like to meet her."

"Then I will arrange it." He sat at the table across from her. "I would like to talk to you about something else."

Karou's heart skipped a beat, whether with dread or excitement, she wasn't quite sure.

"It was brought to my attention that you are a bit bored just sitting here in the penthouse night after night. " He said with a wry smile. "It was also brought to my attention that one ex-street punk and one sneaky vampire should be able to protect you."

Karou felt her mouth sag in shock. How had he known that she had been saying exactly that to Sanouske? He laughed at her expression.

"No, reading minds is not one of my skills. Both Misao and Sano approached me just recently to explain in no uncertain terms that I was being extremely overprotective." His expression darkened. "Though after last night I'm not too sure…."

"Kenshin, please." She had to stop him. "I will be okay. Sano has a license to carry firearms and Misao's a vampire ninja. I refuse to be a shrinking violet. This Mistress has controlled everything I do for too long. I will not live in fear, nor will I live in a cave."

She stopped, realizing with a start that during her tirade she had stood up and was now standing both fists clenched. He stared at her in both surprise and some respect. A slow smile spread across his face.

"That's true." He reached out to touch her face. "You are a very strong woman. And you remind me of someone I once knew."

Karou didn't know what to say. The expression on his face was so very human, a mix of pride, sorrow and something that made her heart sing and warmth spread through her. He took a deep breath.

"Even with the events of last night and perhaps because of the events of last night, you need to go out without me and to be able to do your normal routine."

"Thank you." Was all she could think of to say.

"Misao said if you would like, she would take you to the club tonight or wherever you'd like."

"Wooo! I would love too!" She stopped. "What about you?"

He laughed. "I will have something to occupy my time with."

She smiled, feeling as though a weight had been lifted. It was good to be back in control of herself.

"So, the little bitch has teeth does she?" Mistress's sibilant whisper echoed through the dark room.

"So it seems, most Beloved. She was able to destroy Darrien." Mirimo sat at her feet.

Mistress snorted in dismissal, and returned to tapping long, exquisitely manicured nails on her desk. "He was but one of my most insignificant children."

The nails dug into the rich mahogany wood. "But to lose any of my children is a slight against me, is an attack against me. She will pay a hundredfold."

"What would you have me do?"

She thought for a moment. "It is time for him to pay back his debt to us. Call the young samurai, he will lure her to her death."

"So are you ready or what?" Misao addressed the door.

"Give me a minute." Karou yelled out from the other side.

The young heiress gave a few more tugs to the leather skirt, not sure whether she wanted it to sit higher on her waist or to give her a litte more coverage for her legs. She gave up and looked once more into the mirror. Once again Misao had conned her into wearing an outfit more scandelous than she normally would have. The leather skirt was black and just skimmed her mid-thigh. The shirt was a shimmering silver batwing sweater, and rose alarmingly high with each stretch of her arms. The boots were probably what made the outfit so outrageous. They were knee-hi black vinyl with one inch spike heels.

"How am I supposed to dance in these?" Kaoru asked her relfection.

"Now are you done?" Misao's voice was more than a bit frustrated.

"Yea, I think so," she called out as she grabbed a black scarf to wrap around her neck.

Karou stepped out into the living room.

"Wow. That outfit looks great on you!" Misao commented, and reached out for the scarf. "Here, let me help you with that."

"Thanks. Though I have to ask you Mis' how am I supposed to dance in one inch heels?"

"Very carefully." The vampire laughed. "You'll get used to them."

Karou rolled her eyes and obediently turned around so Misao could tie the scarf. As she waited, her eyes scanned the room, automatically looking for Kenshin.

"He already headed out." Misao answered. "And no, I'm not reading your mind. Kenshin left while you were getting dressed."

"Will he meet us at the club later?"

"Probably. There, now let's see." Misao finished adjusting the scarf and stepped back.

Karou obediantly turned around and posed. "Well?"

Misao gave her thumbs up. "Let's go."

"You know I just thought of something, I've only met you and Aoshi, but Kenshin's mentioned other members of the Oniwbanshu." Karou said as they cruised through the streets of Tokyo. "How many members to you have?"

Misao wrinkled her face in thought. "Well, let's see. The majority of the people who work the club are ours and then we have eight who are special operatives."

Karou nodded. No wonder Kenshin didn't mind her going to the club. "What do you mean by special operatives?"

"Well, they are the ones who specialize in stuff like espionage, sabatoge, That kind of thing." Misao explained, vaugely.

"Cool."

"Do you want to make an entrance or go in the back way?" Misao asked as she made the final turn toward the club.

"In this outfit? Definitely an entrance."

"You got it." She laughed, and with expert skill pulled her Stingray into the VIP spot.

As Karou reached for the handle the door swung open without her touc hing it, and a hand offered itself to her. She looked up into a pair of gleaming amber eyes, and caught her breath at the intensity of his gaze. With her heartbeat quickening, she put her hand in his and allowed him to help her out of the low-slung car.

"You look very nice." His voice was a low purr, and he allowed himself the luxury of admiring her from head to toe.

Karou could feel her cheeks flush under that inspection. "Thank you."

Kenshin raised her hand slowly to lips and placed a slow, soft kiss on the palm of her hand. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Okay you two, that can wait until after Karou and I are finished dancing." Misao's voice was full of laughter.

Kenshin turned to give the vampire an unamused stare, but even that failed to truly affect the perpetually upbeat Misao.

"Nope, not phazing me tonight, Kenshin." She laughed. "You have Karou all the time. Tonight is a girl's night out. You just take your serious self to the back and speak with Aoshi."

If it had been perhaps a month ago he would have snapped at her, only willing to put up with so much of Misao's cheerful banter. Yet tonight, he found himself, merely raising an eyebrow at the pettite vampire's orders and he marveled at the change in himself. He turned to Karou to say his goodbyes and was pleasantly surprised to see that, thanks to her provocative leather boots, she was now almost eye level with him

"I will see you later." He said, brushing her cheek with the tips of his fingers. His smile turning cocky at the shiver he caused in her.

"All right." Was Karou's breathless reply.

"Oh jeeze. Are you going to be goo-goo eyed all night now?" Misao demanded as they watched Kenshin disappear into the darkness

"No, of course not!" Karou replied indignantly.

"Uh-huh." Was all the vampire said as she grabbed her friend's arm and began dragging her to the club's door.

"Misao! Not so fast!" Karou pleaded, trying desperately to keep up with out falling or twisting an ankle.

"Heh.. sorry."

At a more sedate pace, the two made their way past the long line of wanna-be's and up to where the bouncers stood as sentries in front of the entrance. The bouncers gave Misao a short bow and opened the doors for the two women. The sound roared out from inside and Karou fought the urge to take a step back. Misao felt her friend's hesitation.

"You okay?" She asked.

Karou smiled a bit weakly. "Yeah, it's just been a while since I've been out to a club."

"Do you want to stay?"

The music changed into one of Karou's favorites and she grinned. "Oh heck yeah."

Misao laughed in delight. "Well, let's go then."

The two wound their way through the crowds to the dance floor. Karou completely lost track of time as she and Misao danced. It had been so long since she'd been to a club that she couldn't recognize some of the songs they played. She tried to explain to Misao what she realized but disolved into a fit of giggles after the third try. It was simply to loud and Misao's funny expressions as she tried to figure out what the young heiress was saying only made her laugh that much harder.

They danced sometimes in their own little oasis, sometimes with others. Karou was mostly unaware of the men who tried to flirt with them, only to be chased away by Misao's mean looks. After about the tenth song, or was that the fifteenth song, Karou made a pantomine to Misao that she needed a drink. She was parched. The vampiress nodded and with easy skill led Karou through the dance floor to the bar.

"Whoa, I can hear again, sort of." Karou laughed as they perched a bit precariously on one of the many bar stools.

"Ya, I'll have to teach you some of the hand signs we use, so we can talk while we're dancing." Misao grinned. "Are you aware of how many guys were checking you out?

Karou nearly spit her drink out. "Oh, come on. There were not that many only the couple you chased off."

Misao laughed in delight. "Oh only them and about every other guy in the place. It's a good thing Kenshin wasn't out there or he would have hurt someone."

"Misao!" she exclaimed, feeling her cheeks flame. "Stop it. There weren't any guys checking me out."

At that moment one of the many waitresses walked up and placed a very tall, very fruity looking drink in front of the young heiress.

"This is compliments of the young man sitting at the far table." She pointed out a very attractive young man sitting alone just beyond the end of the bar.

"And this is compliments of another young man, sitting at the opposite table." Another waitress had come up behind Misao to place an eqully fruity looking drink on the bar before.

"Misao..now what do I do? And stop laughing at me!" Karou hissed, torn between being flattered and mortified that her friend had just been proved right.

"I suggest you raise each glass to your respective admirers and enjoy tehm." Misao giggled, though she quickly hand signed to one of the many bouncers to speak with the young men in question. It wouldn't do to have Kenshin beating the crap out of a customer.

Karou did as she asked, flashing each admirer an embaressed smile. Misao was saved from having to distract her fiurther as the bartender leaned over the wide expanse to let her know that Beshimi wished to speak with her.

"Hey Karou. You want to meet one of the special operatives?"

Grateful for the change of topics, Karou nodded and gratefully set the drink back on the counter. It had been way too strong for her tastes. Hoping somewhat less than delicately off the stool, she followed the vampiress through the crowd toward the back of the club. She nearly ran into Misao's back when she stopped suddenly.

"I have to warn you." Misao said, all traces of joking aside, as she turned around for a moment. "Beshimi is who I'm going to speak with. He's goblin-kind, which means he's a bit odd looking, so don't be alarmed."

Karou frowned. "Okay…."

She racked her brain, trying to think of what she knew about the different Immortals. With a shrug she realized it wasn't much, she would just wait and see. She didn't have long to wait. Perched on a table in the corner was what she thought was a child, but then she realized he wasn't. He could only have been four feet tall at most, his features were very pointed and his black hair reminded her of the bristles on her hairbrushes. His eyes were an odd yellow, and she had a feeling his skin color wasn't quite the same as hers.

"Ahhh, so this is the lovely Karou is it?" His voice was an odd whispery rasp.

"Yep, this is she. Karou, Beshimi, one of our master spies. Beshimi, Miss Karou, Kenshin's current client."

"It's very nice to meet you." Karou said politely.

Beshimi smiled, showing off a mouth full of very sharp teeth. "The same. Now Miss Misao, I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Karou, do you mind sitting here?" Misao gestured to the table next to them. "I'll only be a moment."

"No I don't mind at all." Karou was more than glad not to be privy to any sort of undercover, spy information. She had more than she needed already.

She dropped down in one of the many chairs and watched the crowd on the dance floor sway back and forth like some great sea creature. As her eyes wandered the crowd, a sudden flash of yellow caught her eye and Karou looked to see a shock of black hair weaving it's way through the crowd. +Yahiko+ she thought.

"I'll be right back Misao." She needed to know if that small figure was the same boy she and Kenshin had saved.

"Okay." Misao answered. She was still deep in conversation with Beshimi.

Karou forced her way through the crowd, keeping the yellow shirt in sight. The closer she came to the figure the more certain she was it indeed Yahiko. He turned his head and she knew it was him. What was he doing here? Puzzled and wildly curious, she followed him until he reached the door behind the giant tower of speakers. He disappeared through the door and she waited a few moments before following him through it. It took a moment until her hearing adjusted, and she realized there were voices from around the corner to her right.

"Let me go, I'm not doin' nothin'." Yahiko's young voice floated defiantly from beyond her vision.

"And I'm the tooth fairy." It was a familiar, wolfish drawl that followed on the heels of Yahiko's voice.

Karou sucked in a breath. Commander Saitou. She would never forget that harsh drawl. Without thinking, she rushed toward the two. As she turned the corner, she spied Yahiko struggling in the iron grip of the Mibu Wolf.

"Hey. Let him go. He's not doing anything." With reckless daring, Karou rushed forward and grabbing Saitou's arm.

She suddenly found herself pushed face up against the wall. The arm she had used to reach out now twisted cruelly behind her back.

"And should I have you arrested for interfering in an criminal investigation?" Saitou's voice was very matter-of-fact in its icy coldness.

"Some police officer you are, picking on those weaker than you." Karou forced out with breathless defiance. She whimpered as her arm was twisted higher.

"I will have you know, this 'little boy'," the voice dripped with sarcasm. "Is part of a yakuza clan that's rumored to be into heroin smuggling and is possibly associated with the vampire that's trying to kill you."

Karou shook her head in denial. How could someone so young get so deeply into the criminal underbelly of Tokyo? An ominous cha-click echoed through the hallway.

"I would hope you will put her down gently and forget about arresting her. If not, I have no qualms about putting a bullet through your head." His voice slid venomously around them.

"Ahhh. I was wondering if you would show up Battousai." Saitou's voice never changed pitch, even with the muzzle of 9mm pressed against the back of his head. "I know that you have no qualms, but won't the explanations be a bitch."

Karou felt herself being lowered to the ground and she backed away from the two men with as much dignity as she could. Saitou turned around to face Battousai, matching cold glare for cold glare. Fascinated, she watched them clash without words before Battousai slowly lowered his 9mm and holstered it behind him.

"I'm surprised to see you here of all places."

"What, do you think the Oniwabanshu would scare me off from doing my job?" Saitou's voice was scornful.

"No, but I know you hold little affection for them and they care very little for you."

"Ahhh, but we do respect the law, and when they ask we cannot refuse to cooperate." Aoshi stepped out from around the corner.

Karou was surprised to see Yahiko standing next to the Okashira.

"And will you hand the boy over?" Saitou asked.

"No, not when he has been an excellent source of information, and you have no warrant. I would hate for that flow to suddenly stop." Aoshi spoke smoothly, almost hypnotically.

Saitou slammed his hand against the wall. "How dare you use that trick on me! Do you think so little of me?"

Aoshi bowed. "Of course not Commander, but I will ask you to leave the boy alone. We will honor what Battousai has promised. When we find the lair of this Mistress, we will share that information with you."

Saitou stalked forward so he was almost nose to nose with the vampire. "You will do that or you will not like the consiquences. Japan has no true need for a group such as the Oniwabanshu. You exsist on our tolerence only, and that can run out one day."

With that he forced his way past Aoshi and strode off

"Is he always like that?" Karou asked as she sagged against the wall.

Yahiko snorted. "Usually he's worse."

Aoshi cuffed him on the back of the head. "You will respect your elders. Now I have given you a task. See that it is done."

If she hadn't been so overwhelmed by the whole thing, Karou might have laughed and the sour expression on the young boy's face as he raced off in the opposite direction Saitou had gone. She thought that the tension was gone with the Commander, but she realised she could still feel it riding the air, and she knew where it was coming from. Almost unwillingly, Karou turned to meet pair of very intense amber eyes. This was not the Kenshin from this morning, who agreed she needed to be able to go out on her own. No. This was Battousai, staring at her with a possessiveness that sent a chill up her spine. She wondered what had happened to put that heat into his eyes.

"Battousai." Aoshi's voice floated around them.

With a smooth motion, Battousai turned to the taller man. "Yes?"

"We are agreed with the course of action?"

"Of course. I think it is for the best."

"Then I will see you soon." Though he didn't wear a cloak, Karou got the impression of one swinging out behind him as the Master Vampire turned and walked away.

"Karou." He spoke only her name, but she felt her knees weaken and her head swing around to meet those eyes again. "My business is done here. We will be leaving now."

She had been having a good time with Misao, but the heat in his eyes and the command in his voice wrapped around her will and made it a tiny thing. He took her arm in firm grip and began walking her through the now empty corridor.

"Where are we going?" She asked, puzzled that they weren't going out to the club.

"My car is parked out back," was the reply.

She caught her breath at the chill in the air, her coat was still back in the club. Fortunately his Lamborghini was parked right next to the door. He said very little as they drove back to his penthouse. Karou wanted to say something to break the tension, but she couldn't find words that wouldn't sound trite or out of place. As he helped her out of the car, she stumbled against him, and he caught her around the waist. They stood for a moment, so close and she felt her heart skip a beat. He had been so controlled these past weeks, she was almost surprised when he closed the distance and kissed her. His lips were hot against hers and she melted into them. His kiss was everything she didn't know she'd craved. The feel of his lips, his tounge sent her mind reeling. With a low groan, he pulled back from her until he was holding only her elbow.

"Come on." His voice was raw with an emotion she hestitated to call need.

She could only follow him, as they walked to the elevator. He stood an arm's length from her and she realized she was disappointed. Maybe it was the alchohol she'd had, heaven knew she had a very low tolerance for it, but she wanted to feel his lips on hers again and to feel his hands on her skin.

The elevator doors opened and she walked out before him, lost in her thoughts and almost unaware of his hungry gaze as he watched the subtle sway of her hips. She waited impatiently for him to open the door. Shaking her head, she walked inside. This was crazy. What was she thinking? It had to be the alcohol. It had to be. Karou suddenly realized he was moving intently towards her.

"I have watched you flirt with other men tonight, gracing them with your smile, and it has made me realize something." His voice was a low growl as he stalked her.

"Wh-what's that." She was having a hard time thinking under the intensity of that stare.

"I need to make you mine."

She barely had time to react before he pulled her into his arms, bridging the short distance to catch her lips in a heated kiss, using tounge and teeth to drive any thought from her mind. He drew back from her with a desperate breath and Karou had a split second to decide whether to give in or close him off for what could be forever. She wanted to give in. Here and now.

"Yes." It was a breathless whisper.

"Karou." Battousai groaned and caught her up in his arms.

He carried her into the darkness that was his room and laid her with a gentleness that surprised her. He joined her on the bed, laying open-mouthed kisses on her face, her neck. Feeling daring, she reached up to lightly touch his face, to run her fingers through those rich auburn locks. He moaned against her throat and she shuddered at the feel of it vibrating through her. His tounge flicked out to carress her neck, then trailed along her shoulder, eliciting a moan from her as well. He pushed his hands up under her sweater almost desperate for the feel of her skin. Karou writhed beneath him as he ran calloused fingertips just under her bra. He bit her neck gently and she cried out. Sliding one arm behind her, he pulled her up into a sitting position. Her sweater went flying across the room.

She could feel him reach behind her, reaching for the hook of her bra. For a moment Karou blushed in embarresment. It had been a long time since she'd been this intimate with a man. She glanced up at him, looking for his reaction, and felt her embarresment melt like ice in the heat of the sun.

"Karou." Her name was a warm carresss.

The hooks gave way easily under his questing fingers and she felt it fall away. Any shyness she felt vanished at the gentle, teasing carress of his fingers, and when he lowered his head to her breasts she could think of nothing else but this moment. He pulled away, and she cried, missing his touch.

"Patience." Was his hoarse response, and his shirt joined hers somewhere on the floor.

He dropped his head to her lips and pulled her tight against him. His skin was like fire, and she couldn't help but run her hands over his skin. He groaned against her lips. She gasped as his hands dipped beneath the waist band of her skirt. She arched against him as his fingertips teased her.

"Kenshin… please…," she wasn't sure what she was pleading for, but the sensations riding her body were building higher and higher.

The shrill ring of the phone cut through the rising passion like a knife. Kenshin pulled back from the headiness of her skin. What was he doing!

"No." He groaned, using the insistance of the phone's summons to drag what little willpower he had left to disentagle himself from the one person he wanted more than anything. "I- I can't do this to you. I need to keep my focus."

Karou lay stunned for a moment. His words killing her passion more than the cold air that carressed her skin. She cried out and rolled away from him, hiding herself. What he must think of her. She could hear him rustling around for his shirt, but couldn't turn to face him. Tears trickled slowly down her cheeks to dampen the pillows. They smelled of him. She couldn't stay here with his smell, his clothing wrapped around her.

"Where is my shirt?" She asked in a small voice.

"It's right here." He touched her bare shoulder and she jumped. "Karou… I.. I'm sorry. I am better controlled than that. It won't happen again."

She could almost feel her heart breaking, even though she knew he didn't mean it the way it sounded. He did truly want her, but knowing that didn't make her feel any better. She hastily pulled her shirt on, trying to very hard not to think, to feel. When she heard him talking on the phone she ran to her room. A soft sob escaped through clenched teeth as she threw herself down onto the bed. What a fool she was. What a fool.

End Note: Once again a huge "Thank you!" to Ryu, who beta's for me and keeps me real. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter… What? ducks tomatoes thrown at her Owww! I'm sorry I didn't finish the lemon… I'm sorry! ducks more flying fruit and vegetables Okay.. okay.. I promise.. at some point I will write a full lemon.. promise! -

Chapter Seven is not started yet, tho I'll probably begin it while I'm down in Florida… If you truly want to know the status of my writing progress.. I do update my little blog here on Fan Fiction and I also have a blog on My user name is LadyChrisA.. oooo. How original. - Thanks to everyone for sticking around.. and remember to leave a little review in the box. Makes me all silly and happy.


End file.
